walking on air
by frustrated fireworks
Summary: Gores kuas berdarah itu ke atas kanvas. :: Nether ჯ Nesia; au :: 'Oh,tampaknya kau tak bisa meminta maaf pada kakakmu.
1. one

**a/n: **oke, kalo saya berpindah fandom untuk sementara di sini (selain Fairy Tail), saya mungkin nulis banyak NetherIndo :p saya suka menjelajah fandom -_- DAN TOLONG SELAMATKAN SAYA DARI FIC BERSAMBUNG! SAYA PAYAH!

**f/n: **ini cerita **AU**, jadi kalau heran, maaf.

**w/n: **_Italic_ untuk tulisan Nesia.

**warning: **OC (Fem!Indo, Male!Malay);nulis nggak sadar; kesalahan ketik & EYD; karakter OOC; kegajean yang sangat parah; .

**disclaimer: **Hetalia – Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya.

* * *

Netherlands mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Bulir-bulir keringat mengalir turun dari pelipis, pipi, leher, bahu, dan menetes jatuh ke lantai melalui kepalan tangannya. Wajahnya menegang. Kerutan dahinya dalam, seakan-akan ingin membelah area hidung menjadi dua. Mulut melengkung ke bawah membentuk suatu jembatan. Syal berwarna merah-putih-biru melingkari leher jenjangnya, menghangatkan salah satu bagian tubuh dari udara musim dingin yang menusuk-nusuk. Tali sepatu botnya tidak terikat; tali itu seperti cacing, bergerak menggeliat ketika diterpa angin. Berkali-kali, dia mengeluarkan kepulan napas kasat mata dari mulut. Rambut yang biasa ditata menghadap ke atas tidak terlihat sama sekali.

Sebuah pisau tajam bergagang hitam tergeletak lima sentimeter dari sepatu botnya. Pisau itu dihiasi dengan merah darah, tampak mencolok di antara hamparan salju putih dan mata pisau perak yang mengkilap terkena sinar matahari. Pohon-pohon pinus berdiri kokoh, daun-daunnya diselimuti salju, mengelilingi pria itu; jika dilihat dari atas, pria itu seperti semut di atas tanah.

Netherlands membungkuk menggali salju dengan tangan telanjang. _Krush, krush, krush, krush, krush_. Gali, gali, gali, gali, gali. Ketika jari-jarinya merasakan butiran pasir basah, dia mengambil pisau tersebut dan menaruhnya di dalam lubang yang baru saja ia gali, menimbun pisau tersebut, dan menginjak-injaknya agar lubang yang digalinya tertutup dan tampak sama seperti sebelumnya. Tersenyum puas, dia menatap kedua telapak tangannya. Sama seperti pisau itu, tangannya dibaluti oleh darah. Menggosok-gosok kedua tangan, dia kembali mengeluarkan napas dari mulut dan memutar tumit, pergi menuju Timur tanpa melihat sedikitpun ke arah mayat yang bersandar ke batang pohon.

Menikam jantung seseorang dengan emosi meledak-ledak; oh, bukankah itu menyenangkan?

※

Nesia mengerucutkan mulut. Perempuan itu mengikat rambut hitamnya menjadi konde kecil, beberapa helai dibiarkan menjuntai di sisi wajahnya. Nesia memanyunkan bibir, pensil panjang menggantung di atas bibir manyun tersebut. Iris hitam itu menatap tajam kertas sketsanya, memandangi goresan pensil yang sudah membeku di atas kertas dengan rasa sangat kecewa. Dia merobek kertas itu dari buku sketsanya, mengepal kertas tersebut, dan melemparnya ke tempat sampah, hanya terpelanting ke lantai pualam karena terbentur di bibir tempat sampah tersebut. Mengambil pensilnya, dia mengetuk-ngetuk pelipisnya sendiri dengan pensil tersebut. Benar-benar membutuhkan inspirasi saat ini.

Suara ketukan pisau terdengar di sebelah kamar Nesia; dapur, tempat adiknya, Malay memasak. Nesia mengendus-endus aroma yang masuk ke dalam kamarnya melalui celah pintu dan saliva menetes dari ujung mulutnya. Dia membayangkan apa yang sedang dimasak oleh Malay. Segera dia mengambil kardigan abu-abunya, juga buku sketsa dan pensilnya, dan berjalan ke dapur. Saliva menetes lagi dari mulutnya yang terbuka.

Malay menoleh ke arahnya dan menatapnya dengan tatapan tajam. "Jangan mengotori lantai dapurku dengan air liurmu itu. Menjijikkan!" kata laki-laki berambut cepak itu sambil mendorong punggung Nesia keluar dari dapurnya yang tersayang. "Jangan masuk ke sini sampai jam makan malam. Pokoknya jangan. Pergilah keluar; cari inspirasi di luar sana. Kalau kau melihatku memasak nasi lemak, kau akan mengotori surgaku ini. Keluar!"

Dan, _blaam_, pintu surga pun tertutup.

Nesia berdecak kesal dan akhirnya berjalan keluar, sekali-kali mengendus aroma nasi lemak buatan Malay.

Air liur pun menetes.

※

**walking on air**

one – a cup of coffee & a glass of wine

※

Hujan.

Nesia ingin menggambar suasana Taman Ceddhis, dan tiba-tiba saja hujan. Menjengkelkan.

Nesia menghentakkan kaki dan melindungi buku sketsanya dengan kardigan. Dia tidak mengkhawatirkan keadaan tubuhnya; dia mengkhawatirkan buku sketsanya. Nesia berlari kencang, kepala terputar ke kanan dan ke kiri mencari kafe terdekat. Dia menjejakkan kaki di atas genangan air, terpercik ke segala arah. Cepat, cepat, cepat; hujannya makin deras.

Akhirnya, dia sampai di Kafe Ayu. Dia menghela napas lega dan memandangi seorang perempuan berbalutkan seragam pelayan hitam-putih dengan _choker _di leher, bando berpita di kepala, dan sebuah celemek berhiaskan motif batik yang juga hitam-putih. Pelayan tersebut tersenyum. "Ah, Mbak Nesia. Senang sekali anda datang ke sini; lama tidak melihat anda."

Pelayan itu mengenalnya karena Nesia memang pelanggan tetap di Kafe Ayu. Nesia terkekeh lemah sambil membuka kardigan, memperlihatkan buku sketsanya, dan mencari-cari pensil di kantong celana jinsnya, hanya mengetahui kalau pensilnya hilang. Pasti terjatuh di tengah jalan! Nesia menggeretakkan gigi dan kembali terkekeh lemah. Kemudian, dia memasang wajah memelas.

Pelayan itu mengangguk mengerti sembari mengeluarkan sesuatu dari laci kayu yang berada di sampingnya. "Pensil dan penghapus?"

Nesia mengangguk dan menerima pemberian pelayan tersebut. _Terima kasih, _dia menulis di buku sketsanya dan memperlihatkan dua kata itu kepada pelayan tersebut.

"Sama-sama," balas pelayan itu. "Tempat duduk biasa?"

Nesia mengangguk. _Dan seperti biasanya, puding keju dan kopi susu._

"Ah, tentu saja, tentu saja. Mari, saya antarkan ke tempat duduk anda," kata pelayan tersebut seraya berjalan. Nesia mengikutinya. Setelah sampai, pelayan itu melenggang pergi dengan anggun, meneriakkan makanan dan minuman yang sudah dipesan Nesia pada koki.

Tempat duduk kesayangannya ini berada di pojok kafe, cocok untuk dua orang. Kursi yang terbuat dari kayu jati ini diukir membentuk sulur-sulur tumbuhan yang indah. Meja juga terbuat dari kayu jati—sayang sekali tidak diukir. Ketika melihat motif-motif sulur tumbuhan itu, Nesia selalu mendapat inspirasi. Bahkan, hobi menggambarnya berawal dari kursi itu. Ajaib sekali.

Sambil mengetuk-ngetuk jari di meja, dia mengedarkan pandangan ke sekelilingnya. Sepi sekali. Selain dia, pelayan, dan koki, ada sepasang kekasih yang sedang bercumbu mesra. Selain itu, ada nenek-nenek yang tatapannya cukup mengerikan, sedang menyesap cangkir berisi sesuatu—mungkin kopi atau teh. Dia menghela napas panjang dan melihat keluar jendela; tetesan airhujan menghujam bumi. Kemudian, dia tersenyum kecil.

Mengalihkan pandangan dari jendela, dia mulai menggoreskan pensil di atas kertas, membuat berbagai bentuk, dan mulai menggambar. Makin lama, senyumannya makin lebar, puas dengan gambaran yang terlukis di otaknya, yang akan dia realisasikan di buku sketsanya.

Gores, gores, gores, gores—

"Wah, gambarmu bagus sekali."

—dan, berhenti. Nesia mendongakkan kepala dan menangkap sosok pria bersyal merah-putih-biru sedang melongokkan kepala masuk ke daerah_nya_, mengamati gambarnya secara saksama. Nesia mengedipkan mata berulang kali. Dia tak mengenal pria ini; bahkan, dia tak pernah melihat sosok ini di Timur. Aneh.

"Apa ada yang salah dengan wajahku, Nona?"

Seketika itu juga, Nesia menggeleng-geleng cepat. Wajahnya memerah karena malu. Tampaknya dia memandangi pria itu lama sekali.

"Bolehkah aku duduk di sini? Aku sendiri dan, yah, butuh teman bicara," kata pria itu sambil memasang ekspresi jijik ketika melihat sepasang kekasih di Kafe Ayu masih bercumbu mesra—nenek-nenek mengerikan itu sudah pergi.

Nesia mengangguk; dia mengerti betul ekspresi pria itu. Sepasang kekasih itu _memang _menjijikkan.

Tak lupa ia membuka lembaran baru dan mulai menulis, _Tentu saja._

Pria itu terlonjak kaget untuk sesaat sebelum dia duduk. Seketika itu juga, pelayan datang membawakan pesanan Nesia.

"Puding keju dan kopi susu?"

Nesia mengangguk pelan.

Pelayan itu mengalihkan pandangan dari Nesia ke pria itu. "Lalu, Pak, anda mau pesan apa?"

"Ah, ya. Saya pesan anggur. Ada?"

Pelayan itu mengangguk. "Tentu saja ada, _Sir._ Makanannya apa?"

"Tidak usah. Anggur saja."

"Baiklah kalau begitu."

Pelayan itu pun pergi, meninggalkan Nesia dengan pria misterius itu. Nesia kembali menulis. _Jadi, siapa nama anda?_

Pria itu mengedipkan mata. Kemudian, tertawa kecil. "Maaf, lupa menyebutkan nama. Namaku Netherlands—Koninjrik der Nederlanden. Salam kenal."

Ah, pria ini penduduk Barat; namanya khas Barat. Pantas saja dia tak pernah melihatnya.

_Aku Nesia. Nesia Raya. Salam kenal juga, Sir._

"Ah, tak usah bersikap formal. Panggil saja Netherlands," kata pria itu. Nesia mengangguk.

_Baiklah jika itu maumu, Sir. _Nesia mencoret kata "Sir" dengan pensilnya. _Jadi, Netherlands, apa yang anda lakukan di Timur?_

"Mmm. Aku ingin menikmati keindahan Taman Ceddhis. Kata orang-orang, jika menjejakkan kaki di taman tersebut, dosa orang itu akan dibersihkan—benarkah itu?"

_Entahlah. Aku juga tak tahu. Aku hanya mengunjungi Taman Ceddhis untuk menggambar suasananya. Di sana indah sekali_. _Sayang sekali, saat ini hujan._

"Tentu saja. Untuk seniman sepertimu, di sana indah. Aku sempat mengunjungi taman itu beberapa tahun lalu bersama orangtuaku, dan seperti kata-katamu, taman itu memang indah. Siapa yang mendesain taman itu? Apa kau tahu?"

_Ya, aku tahu. Kakekku yang mendesainnya. Dia seniman yang hebat, membuatku terkagum-kagum. Selain kursi yang kaududuki saat ini, dialah yang membuatku benar-benar tertarik dengan dunia gambar._

Tepat pada saat itu, pelayan kembali datang membawakan segelas anggur milik Netherlands. Netherlands berterimakasih dan pelayan itu pergi. Netherlands menyesap anggurnya. "Kakekmu yang mendesainnya? Hebat sekali! _Bravo _untuk kakekmu."

Nesia tersenyum. _Ya, bravo untuknya._

"Dan, kursi yang saat ini sedang kududuki ini juga karya kakekmu?"

Nesia menggeleng pelan. _Bukan, bukan. Kursi yang kau duduki ini bukan karya kakekku; kakekku hanya tertarik dengan dunia arsitektur. Tapi, sungguh, kursi di hadapanku saat ini memang indah. Entah kenapa aku tertarik dengan kursi itu. Hanya saja... yah, mengagumkan. Makanya tempat ini adalah tempat favoritku. Selain kedua kursi ini, aku suka pemandangan di sini. Dan, lagipula, aku memang suka tempat yang penduduknya jarang; saat menggambar, konsentrasiku tidak terganggu._

Netherlands mengangguk-angguk sendiri. "Masuk akal," katanya, sementara Nesia meminum kopi susunya.

_Oh, ya, soal pujian tadi, terima kasih. Sebenarnya aku tidak mau memperlihatkan gambarku pada orang lain_ _selain adikku. Tapi, berhubung kau sudah mencuri pandangan gambarku, kau jadi orang kedua._

"Aku orang _kedua? _Orangtuamu atau kakek-nenekmu tidak?"

_Tidak. Mereka mati saat perang antara Barat dan Timur masih berlangsung._

Pernyataan itu mengundang rasa keheranan masuk ke dalam diri Netherlands. "_Mati?_ Lalu, bagaimana caranya kau melihat karya-karya kakekmu?"

_Karya-karyanya tersimpan dengan baik di ruang bawah tanah rumahku. Pertama kali aku menemukannya, semuanya berantakan: folder-folder berisi desain bangunan buatan kakekku berserakan di tanah, lukisan-lukisannya menumpuk di pojok ruangan, alat-alat menggambarnya juga tercecer di sana-sini, debu dan pasir juga menutupi. Pokoknya berantakan! Butuh sekitar lima jam untuk membuat ruang bawah tanah itu rapi. Lalu, aku menemukan suatu lukisan berukuran mungil_—_mungkin sekecil telapak tangan_—_di bawah meja kayu Kakek. Lukisan itu indah sekali, menenangkan hatiku dengan warna biru langit yang indah. Di bawah langit tersebut, terlukis rerumputan hijau. Bunga dandelion terbang terbawa angin. Lukisan itu benar-benar indah. Aku membayangkan bisa berada di tempat seperti itu; pasti lebih indah dari lukisannya._

"Yeah. Aku juga sudah bisa membayangkan lukisannya seperti apa." Gelasnya sudah habis.

_Oh, ya, omong-omong, ini jam berapa, ya? Di sini bukan tempat yang strategis untuk melihat jam..., dan aku lupa memakai jam tanganku, juga membawa ponselku._

"Oh, yeah. Tentu saja," kata Netherlands. Dia melirik ke arah jam tangannya. "Jam setengah tujuh."

Nesia melenguh kaget. _Ya ampun! Adikku pasti sedang menunggu saat ini! Ah, jangan sampai aku melewatkan nasi lemaknya! Tidak apa-apa, 'kan, kalau aku meninggalkanmu sendirian di sini?_

"Yep. Tidak apa-apa. Lagipula, aku ini pria; tentu saja bisa menjaga diri sendiri," ucap Netherlands.

_Terima kasih banyak! Semoga Tuhan memberkatimu. _Nesia melirik keluar jendela. _Hujan juga sudah reda. Ah, leganya. Oh, ya, Taman Ceddhis juga dapat dinikmati saat malam hari, loh. Sungguh. Kau bisa mengunjungi Taman Ceddhis!_

"Terima kasih atas pemberitahuannya, juga sudah menemaniku bicara. Menyenangkan sekali."

_Sama-sama._

"Sebagai gantinya, biarkan aku membayarkan makanan serta minumanmu ini."

_Apa? Tidak, tidak, tidak. Aku bisa membayar makananku sen_—

"Tolonglah. Ini hanya sebagai rasa terimakasihku."

Netherlands memasang wajah memelas, meluluhkan hati Nesia, dan pada akhirnya, perempuan itu menghela napas. _Baik, baik. Bayar, ya! Senang sudah berbicara denganmu, Netherlands. Semoga suatu saat nanti, kita akan bertemu lagi._

"Tentu saja. Senang berbicara denganmu."

Nesia melambaikan tangan tanda perpisahan; Netherlands membalas lambaian tersebut

※

Kemudian, Nesia pergi, meninggalkan Netherlands dan sepiring puding keju yang sama sekali tidak ia sentuh.

※

_Kita akan bertemu lagi, Nesia Raya._


	2. two

**disclaimer: **Hetalia – Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya. Darren Shan Saga: Cirque du Freak © Darren Shan (?)

* * *

Nesia mengetuk pintu tiga kali sambil menepuk tanah dengan kakinya. Dia sudah tidak sabar masuk ke dalam rumahnya untuk menghangatkan diri di dalam kamar karena udara dingin telah menusuk-nusuk dan menggetarkan tulangnya. Sementara tangan sibuk menulis sesuatu di buku sketsanya, kardigannya yang basah kuyup tersampir di bahu. Setelah menulis, dia mengetuk pintu lagi dan menempel buku sketsanya ke jendela saat tirai terbuka dan memperlihatkan sesosok laki-laki berambut hitam cepak di dalam rumah, sedang membaca apa yang ditulis Nesia beberapa menit yang lalu. Laki-laki itu berbalik, menghilang sementara, dan muncul lagi saat daun pintu terbuka dan membiarkan Nesia masuk.

"Masih ada nasi lemak di atas meja," kata laki-laki yang merupakan adik kembar Nesia saat menutup pintu dengan pelan. Dia berjalan dan menghempaskan tubuh ke sofa merah menyala untuk kembali bersantai setelah menyantap makan malam sendirian.

"Trims," kata Nesia datar. Dia menaruh kardigan basahnya ke dalam keranjang biru berisi pakaian-pakaian kotor. Lalu, dia pun mengambil nasi lemaknya setelah menaruh buku sketsa, pensil, dan penghapus di atas meja di depan televisi dan bergabung dengan Malay menonton berita petang yang sedang disiarkan di televisi.

Mengambil sesendok nasi dengan sepotong ayam yang sebelumnya sudah dipotong-potong, Nesia mulai membuka pembicaraan. "Jadi, apa yang sedang dibicarakan orang itu?" tanya Nesia, menatapi televisi dengan setengah hati. Telinganya seperti lebih fokus dalam mendengar suara kunyahannya dibandingkan dengan suara televisi.

"Badai salju di daerah Barat. Katanya, kemungkinan besar badai salju itu bakal berlangsung selama dua minggu," kata Malay tanpa ketertarikan. "Kalau aku, sih, tidak tertarik; daerah tempat tinggal kita, 'kan, tidak mengalami musim salju."

Nesia mengangguk dengan mulut penuh akan makanan. Bermaksud membuka mulut untuk berbicara, Malay sudah mengatakan: "Jangan makan sambil bicara. Nanti kotor! Dan aku tidak ingin membersihkannya sendirian! Kamu yang harus membersihkan kotoran tersebut!" membuat Nesia menatap marah Malay.

Nesia menelan makanannya, dan meluncurkan makanannya ke lambung melalui kerongkongannya. Setelah memastikan tidak ada lagi sisa makanan di dalam mulutnya, dia kembali berbicara sambil berharap Malay tidak menyemprotnya dengan nasehat-nasehatnya. "Baik, baik. Jangan bicara sambil makan," katanya mengulangi perkataan adiknya. "Dan, bisa ganti saluran? Aku ingin menonton—"

"Menonton 'Kebohongan di Antara Kita'?" potong Malay tiba-tiba. Kedua mata hitamnya dipenuhi dengan binaran-binaran yang menyilaukan mata. Wajahnya berseri-seri.

"Tidak, aku tidak mau menonton sinetron itu. Ganti saja dengan film 'Cirque du Freak'."

Nesia pun sukses membuat sebuah lengkungan ke bawah muncul di wajah Malay. Dia pun menghela napas. "Baik, baik. Ganti saja beritanya dengan sinetron itu, _Otomen*_," cibir Nesia sambil melangkah pergi membawa piringnya ke dapur untuk mencuci piringnya yang kotor. Sementara itu, Malay, setelah melemparkan tatapan tajam ke arah kakaknya, mengganti saluran dan menonton sinetron kesukaannya.

※

Nesia kembali bergabung dengan Malay menonton sinetron kesukaan Malay yang alurnya Nesia tidak bisa mengerti. Jadi, dia mengambil buku sketsanya, pensil, serta penghapus dan mulai menggambar orang-orangan berukuran mungil di antara tumpukan kata-kata. Malay yang sempat melirik ke arah kakaknya, mengangkat alis.

"Kau tadi berbicara dengan siapa?" tanya Malay seraya melirik kembali ke televisi, fokus dengan adegan seorang pria sedang menggenggam tangan seorang perempuan sambil mengucapkan kata-kata cinta.

Sesaat, Nesia membaca tulisannya sendiri dan mengangkat bahu. "Seseorang yang baru saja kukenal saat mampir ke Kafe Ayu."

"Laki-laki?"

"Laki-laki," jawab Nesia sambil membuka lembaran baru dan mulai menggambar.

"Kau memakai buku sketsa untuk berkomunikasi dengannya?" tanya Malay lagi. Tangannya sudah mencomot satu biskuit cokelat dari toples yang sudah berada di pangkuannya.

"Tentu saja. Aku tidak mungkin melupakan janjiku sendiri bahwa aku tidak akan mengeluarkan suaraku kepada orang yang _tidak _kupercayai, Malay. Itu sumpahku."

Nesia mendengar Malay mengeluarkan suara desahan. "Tidak ada yang tidak mungkin. Bisa saja, suatu saat nanti, kau berbicara dengan orang lain secara tidak sengaja," kata Malay. "Manusia dapat melupakan apa saja."

Nesia mengangkat bahu lagi dan melanjutkan gambarannya, disambut dengan desahan dari Malay.

"Sudah kuduga, kau akan berkata seperti itu," ujar Malay. Dia menyilangkan tangan di depan dada. "Oh, ya. Omong-omong, Nes, tolong buatkan biskuit untuk Pura dan Ru. Mereka mau datang ke sini besok."

"Kenapa? Kau tahu, 'kan, kalau kelemahanku itu memasak! Kenapa harus aku yang membuatnya?"

"Tentu saja karena besok, aku akan menyiapkan bahan-bahan untuk makan malam besok, dan itu membutuhkan waktu yang lama. Lagipula, itu juga belum proses membuat makan malam tersebut. Jadi, kamu—"

"Tunggu, tunggu. Memangnya kau mau bikin apa saja untuk makan malam besok?"

"Ikan bakar, nasi goreng, rendang, ayam goreng tepung, cah kangkung, sambal tumis," Malay berhenti menghitung dengan jarinya, mengepalkan tangan, dan mengangkat jari telunjuknya lagi. "Ikan bakar, nasi goreng, rendang, ayam goreng tepung, cah kangkung, sambal tumis, sup jagung—"

"Cukup! Aku sudah mau muntah duluan mendengar semua itu, Mal! Terlalu banyak! Mereka cuma dua orang. Berarti, mereka bakal kekenyangan kalau memakan semua itu!"

"Lah, siapa yang cakap soal dua orang itu?" tanya Malay dengan dialek khasnya. "Pura, Ru, aku dan kamu; kita, 'kan, berempat. Atau kau tidak mau makan malam sama mereka besok?"

Ah, Nesia yang bodoh. Tidak sadar kalau dia dan Malay akan makan malam bersama kedua sepupunya besok. Bodoh sekali.

"Tch. Ya sudahlah, aku akan membuat biskuit besok," kata Nesia penuh dengan keputusasaan. "Terus, resep biskuitnya mana?"

"Bukankah itu sudah jelas?"

"Jelas apanya?"

"Kalau aku sama sekali tidak mempunyai buku resep. Jadi, kamu harus buat biskuitnya sendiri!"

"Apa barusan kau bilang? Aku yang harus membuat biskuitnya sendiri tanpa bantuan buku? Bercanda kamu!"

"Ya ampun, ngapain coba aku bercanda? Memangnya kamu pernah melihatku memasak sambil melihat buku resep? Tidak, bukan? Makanya kamu harus buat biskuitmu sendiri. Anggap saja biskuit ini hanya kamu yang bisa membuatnya."

"Dasar anak kampret! Jelaskan padaku resepnya! Aku tidak mau repot-repot memikirkan bagaimana aku harus membuat biskuit!"

※

Pada akhirnya, Nesia sama sekali tidak mendengarkan penjelasan Malay. Dia hanya bisa tertidur sambil membuat "pulau" di sekitar mulutnya. _Ew, menjijikkan_, batin Malay dalam hati sambil menyelimuti Nesia dengan selimut. Mata hitamnya menangkap sosok laki-laki bersyal merah-putih-biru tergambar di buku sketsa Nesia. Mengangkat bahu, dia berjalan menuju kamarnya, bersiap-siap untuk tidur.

※

"_Maaf, nomor yang anda tuju sedang tidak dapat dihubungi. Cobalah untuk menghubungi beberapa saat la—"_

Dia menutup ponselnya dengan kasar. Kernyitan dahinya dalam, seakan-akan kernyitan itu sudah ada sejak dia lahir. Menggeretakkan gigi, dia mulai menendang sebuah tong sampah besi dengan kakinya dengan perasaan kesal, membiarkan isi sampah tumpah-ruah di jalanan gelap dan sepi ini. Dia kembali membuka ponsel, menekan tombol panggilan ulang, dan menempelkan ponselnya ke telinganya, hanya untuk mendengar jawaban sialan yang sudah berulangkali ia dengar.

Menyebalkan! Menyebalkan! Menyebalkan! Menyebalkan! Menyebalkan!

Dan, dia pun membanting ponselnya ke tanah, membiarkannya rusak, dan berlalu, seperti angin topan yang cepat datang, menghancurkan apapun yang dilewatinya, dan tiba-tiba saja, menghilang.

※

Keesokan harinya, Nesia menguap lebar saat membuka mata ketika matahari mulai menyingsing di timur, menyinari Kota Tenggara dengan sinar kuningnya yang lembut. Perempuan berambut hitam itu mengacak-acak rambut setelah menyibak selimut dan bangkit dari sofa dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi, mendapati mulutnya dipenuhi dengan air liurnya sendiri. Dia mencuci muka, menyikat gigi, dan membasuh dirinya dengan air hangat, sebatang sabun dengan aroma stroberi, dan sampo beraroma lavender. Setelah itu, dia mengeringkan tubuhnya dengan handuk bermotif sulur tumbuhan dan mendapati sebuah catatan kuning tertempel di pojok kanan cermin—Malay yang menulis catatan tersebut. Dengan cepat dia mencabut catatan tersebut dan mulai membacanya.

Tertulis:

_Halo! Kalau kau sedang membaca ini, berarti kau harus membuat biskuit. TANPA ADA TAPI-TAPIAN! Kalau aku mendapatimu sedang berjalan-jalan, aku akan mencekokimu dengan pai kodok-ku. Setuju? Oke! Sekarang, buatlah biskuit itu ATAU AKU AKAN MEMBUATMU MENELAN KAKI KODOK! Pilih dengan bijaksana!_

_Salam,_

_Malay Sia Hindia_

_P.S._

_Jangan pergi, Nesia Raya Hindia. SELESAIKAN TUGASMU!_

Nesia mengusap-usap dagu, menimbang-nimbang, dan akhirnya berjalan menuju kamarnya, memutuskan untuk pergi ke Taman Ceddhis bersama kanvas, _pallet mess_, kuas, dan cat minyaknya.

Waktunya melukis, Nesia Raya Hindia.

※

"_Maaf, nomor yang anda tuju sedang tidak dapat dihubungi. Cobalah untuk menghubungi beberapa saat la—"_

Dia benar-benar ingin mencekik pemilik suara sialan ini. Sungguh. Apa kalian tahu bahwa menelepon seseorang, lalu mendapat respon sialan mengenai jaringan, sinyal, apapun, dan sama sekali tidak bisa berbicara dengan orang itu _sangat menyebalkan_? Tidak? Anda tidak rasional.

Dia benar-benar ingin menyelamatkan seseorang yang dia sayang dari cengkeraman jahat orang _itu_. Tapi, apa daya; tak ada lagi orang yang mempercayainya. Dia sudah melarikan diri dari Barat menuju Timur. Tapi, di Timur, tak ada satu orang pun ia kenal. Tak ada satu pun.

Kecuali...

Kecuali _dia_, perempuan yang ia temui di Kafe Ayu kemarin, Nesia Raya.

Ujung mulutnya tertarik membentuk satu senyuman—bukan senyuman kekesalan; bukan senyuman paksaan; bukan senyuman dingin yang ia biasa lontarkan kepada orang lain. Ia tersenyum kecil, secercah ketulusan terpancar dari senyuman tersebut.

Pada akhirnya, dia mengenali seseorang dari daerah Timur. Menyenangkan sekali.

Mengambil seribu langkah, dia lenyap dari tempat dia berada, berlari sekencang mungkin. Kedua kakinya telah membawanya ke Taman Peperangan—Taman Ceddhis.

※

**walking on air**

two – ceddhis: between heaven & hell

※

Nesia sampai di Taman Ceddhis, taman yang terkenal dengan desain yang mempertemukan antara surga dan neraka; malaikat dan iblis; pahala dan dosa; Tuhan dan manusia. Taman itu diawali dengan sebuah gerbang berwarna emas kemerahan, ditemani dengan dua pilar tinggi dan dua patung yang dianggap orang-orang sebagai pengantar. Patung iblis membungkuk di atas pilar sisi kiri, menyeringai lebar sambil memegang tombak bermata tiga, menatap manusia dengan mata merah dengan kilatan hawa nafsu yang terpancar dari matanya. Sementara itu, patung malaikat berdiri tegak, rambut dihiasi dengan _headband_ emas, tangan kanan menggenggam sebuah bola seputih mutiara berukuran kepalan tangan, mata yang penuh dengan pancaran kebijaksanaan menatap lembut bola tersebut. Di atas lengkungan gerbang, tertempel huruf-huruf bertuliskan "CEDDHIS" berwarna putih kusam, beberapa huruf terkelupas karena dimakan usia.

Berjalan lebih jauh lagi, dia dapat melihat sekelompok orang berkumpul melakukan suatu aktivitas. Patung-patung malaikat dan iblis bertebaran: ada iblis yang sedang memeluk malaikat; ada malaikat yang sedang memandangi iblis, yang terbaring di tanah, dengan tatapan misterius; ada juga patung malaikat yang terbakar di dalam kobaran api dengan wajah tersenyum; dan lain-lain. Mengerikan, tapi itulah daya tariknya. Taman ini terkesan frontal, mengingat patung-patung yang dipahat oleh kenalan kakek Nesia ini benar-benar indah sekaligus terkesan menghina Tuhan, karena di ujung taman, terdapat patung setinggi tiga meter yang menggambarkan Tuhan sedang duduk di kursi berlengan, menopang dagu, dan memandangi peperangan antara malaikat dan iblis; sementara itu, manusia seakan-akan berdiri dengan kaki gemetar di antara peperangan, menatap dengan perasaan horor yang mencekam di hati mereka saat melihat kenyataan di hadapan mereka, berusaha untuk meminta tolong kepada Tuhan agar dibebaskan dari tempat mengerikan ini. Tapi Tuhan tidak mengijinkannya; manusia-manusia ini sudah berada di dunia antara surga dan neraka.

Entah apa yang dipikirkan kakek Nesia saat mendesain taman ini. Yang pasti, taman ini telah mencuri perhatian penduduk Bumi.

Nesia berjalan melewati beberapa patung, ukiran dinding bermotif kepingan-kepingan salju dan kobaran api yang bersatu, serta beberapa jenis pohon berdiri tegak di atas rerumputan. Gaun A-_line _bermotif geometris-nya berkibar-kibar diterpa angin. Rambut hitam berhiaskan bando biru juga ikut berkibar ketika diterpa angin. Kaki berselimuti sepatu balet berwarna senada dengan bandonya melangkah melewati pijakan tanah, membawanya pergi ke bawah satu pohon willow yang besar ditemani dengan rerumputan hijau dan kanal dengan air sebening kaca. Dia meletakkan peralatan melukisnya, menata secara hati-hati, dan mengambil kursi kecil dari pengawas taman tanpa lupa berterimakasih. Kemudian, Nesia duduk, mencampur air dan cat minyak di atas _pallet mess_, mencelupkan kuas ke dalam kubangan cat, dan menggoreskan kuas itu di atas kanvas kosong yang sudah ternodai.

* * *

_Sret, sret, sret, sret, sret, sret_.

* * *

Suara goresan kuas telah menjadi suara tersendiri bagi Nesia. Seperti detak jantung manusia. Seperti denyutan nadi. Seperti pintu yang digedor-gedor oleh seseorang. Seperti kilatan petir yang bergemuruh. Seperti lengkingan keputusasaan. Seperti teriakan kebahagiaan. Seperti tetesan airhujan yang menghujam dunia. Seperti desiran ombak. Seperti suara langkah kaki. Seperti dentangan jam. Seperti desisan angin. Seperti sesuatu—apapun—yang membuat dunia ini tidak terasa kosong.

* * *

_Clup, clup, clup_.

* * *

Suara celupan kuas juga telah mengisi otak kosong Nesia dengan satu rangkaian warna, membentuk sebuah jembatan pelangi, menyeberangkan Nesia dari dunia hitam-putih menuju dunia fantasi penuh dengan warna.

* * *

_Sret_.

* * *

Kuasnya mendesis senang.

* * *

_Clup_.

* * *

Kuasnya menumpahkan setetes emosi.

* * *

_Sret. Clup_.

* * *

Ketika kedua suara itu bercampur, Nesia seakan-akan mendengar suatu orkestra yang memainkan karya musisi ternama, memainkan lagu itu tepat di hadapannya.

※

"Ah, sudah kuduga ini Nesia. Apa kabar, Nes?"

※

Ada yang menghentikan orkestra tersebut.

※

Nesia menghentikan aktivitasnya sesaat dan mengedipkan mata berulangkali. Pria bersyal merah-putih-biru itu ada lagi di hadapannya. Kali ini dengan satu senyum ketulusan. Rasanya Nesia ingin melukis pria itu saat ini.

※

_Halo, Netherlands_, Nesia berkata tanpa suara. _Baik._ _Apa kabar?_

※

Sementara itu, sesosok pria sedang memelintir rambut pirang seorang perempuan, mengecup dahinya, dan kembali memelintir rambut pirang tersebut. Kemudian, dia berbisik, mengucapkan kata-kata hipnotis kepada perempuan tersebut.

"Aku akan melindungimu dari orang _itu_. Aku berjanji."

* * *

**glosarium:**

_*: _laki-laki yang mempunyai pikiran seperti pikiran perempuan.

* * *

**  
**

**a/n: **maaf, gaje. Kayaknya saya bakal lama apdet berhubung cuma laptop saya yang bekerja dengan baik di rumah saya. Gila, empat laptop dan cuma laptop saya yang bekerja! Mengerikan! ∑(ﾟДﾟ；) Apalagi kakak ketiga saya saat ini sedang mengerjakan skripsinya, jadi, kemungkinan besar cerita ini dan cerita saya yang lain bakal lama apdetnya. Hiks. Maaf atas pendeskripsiannya. Saya kurang ahli soalnya. maaf juga kalo bingung orz;;;


	3. three

"Nesia? Kau di rumah?" Malay berteriak setelah membuka pintu rumah dan melongokkan kepala dari celah pintu, mengedarkan pandangan ke sekelilingnya. Mulai berjalan masuk, dia masih memutar lehernya ke kanan-kiri, mengamati apakah ada yang berbeda di sekelilingnya. Dia menahan kantong belanja berbahan kertas berwarna cokelat itu secara hati-hati, masih mengedarkan pandangan. Sejauh ini, dia tak melihat satu hal pun yang membuktikan bahwa Nesia keluar dari rumah, mengabaikan tugasnya membuat biskuit untuk Pura dan Ru. Sampai ketika... ketika ia mendapati tas berisi peralatan melukis Nesia yang _seharusnya_ tergeletak di samping rak buku di pojok ruang tamu, sudah menghilang.

Nesia meninggalkan rumah ini, melakukan aktivitasnya: melukis.

"NESIA!"

Malay menghentakkan kaki dengan kesal saat mengetahui kakak _tersayangnya _tidak menjalankan apa yang diperintahkannya. Segera dia menaruh kantong belanjaannya di atas meja hitam, dan berjalan cepat keluar dari rumah, sebelum dia mengunci pintu secara terburu-buru.

Taman Ceddhis. Pasti Nesia sedang berada di Taman Ceddhis.

Malay pun melangkahkan kaki ke jalanan, mengejar Nesia ke Taman Ceddhis hanya untuk menyeretnya kembali ke rumah dan membentak-bentaknya karena mengabaikan tugas darinya.

_Berani-beraninya dia mengabaikan perintahku. Berani-beraninya dia mengabaikan perintahku._

Kata-kata itu bagaikan minyak, menyulut api di otak, membuat ia berjalan lebih cepat seperti robot yang sedang mengejar target programernya. Oh, Nesia benar-benar sial hari ini. Sungguh.

※

**walking on air**

three – rainbow brush

※

Netherlands dan Nesia saling memandangi satu sama lain, masih tidak tahu harus berbuat dan berbicara apa. Nesia mengedipkan mata besarnya berulang kali, beberapa kali dahinya terekspos karena embusan angin menyibak poninya, tangannya yang sedang memegang kuas menggantung di udara, tetesan cat biru perlahan menetes jatuh ke atas rerumputan, tampak mencolok dalam dominasi hijau. Sementara itu, Netherlands berdiri tegak, setengah badan tertutupi kanvas, rambutnya yang mirip dengan bunga tulip itu tidak ada lagi, poni menutupi dahinya, badannya dibaluti kaos polos cokelat dan celana _baggy, _tak ada lagi syal merah-putih-biru melingkari lehernya, menampakkan leher jenjangnya—penampilannya berantakan. Mereka mengamati penampilan masing-masing dengan suasana hening; hanya terdengar suara embusan napas teratur dan daun-daun di tanah berguling-guling tersibak angin lembut.

"Hei," sapa Netherlands, mengangkat tangan dengan canggung, "apa kabar?"

Mulut Nesia menggesturkan kata "baik".

Setelah itu, hening lagi.

Nesia beranjak dari kursi dan menggeledah tas besar bermotif sulur tumbuhan kesukaannya, melempar keluar kuas-kuas, gulungan-gulungan kertas, dan akhirnya, dia menggenggam pensil dan buku sketsa dengan sebuah "Ha!" tanpa suara. Dia menaruh pensil dan buku sketsa di atas kursi kecil, membungkukkan badan untuk memungut benda-benda yang dia lempar sebelumnya dan menaruhnya kembali ke tempat semula. Dia menegakkan badan sambil menatapi Netherlands, yang sedang menutup mulut menahan tawanya. Tampaknya, adegan polos Nesia telah menghibur hati Netherlands.

_Apanya yang lucu? _tulis Nesia di buku sketsa, menggelindingkan tatapan tajam ke arah pria tersebut.

Netherlands membaca tulisan Nesia dan menyibakkan tangan, menyanggah pertanyaan tajam Nesia. "Tidak, tidak. Hanya saja, kau terlihat, erm, heboh sekali." Netherlands tertawa, disambut dengan decakan kesal dari Nesia.

_Tentu saja heboh—aku harus berbicara denganmu pakai apa? Kuas dan kanvasku? Tidak mau, aku tidak mau mengotori lukisanku dengan huruf-huruf; itu mengganggu lukisanku! Dasar bodoh. _Nesia mengeluarkan napas, kembali duduk di kursi. _Dan sebaiknya kau duduk di sampingku. Kau terlihat lelah... Kau berlari ke sini, ya? Keringat memenuhi wajahmu._

"Hm?" kata Netherlands, memiringkan kepala. Dia baru sadar kalau perkataan Nesia benar—keringat _memang _memenuhi wajahnya. Segera, dia menyeka keringat di wajahnya dengan lengan dan berjalan ke samping Nesia, duduk bersila dan menatapi kanvas lukisan Nesia. "Ya, aku berlari ke sini. Keren, 'kan?"

_Tidak, _tulis Nesia, mengernyitkan dahi. Dia merubah posisinya agar dapat berhadapan dengan Netherlands. _Sama sekali tidak keren. Laki-laki zaman sekarang memang suka membanggakan diri mengenai hal tidak penting di hadapan perempuan._

Netherlands tergelak. Dia menepuk kedua tangannya. "Benar—laki-laki _memang_ suka membanggakan diri, itu ciri khas kami, anak cucu Adam. Bukankah hal-hal seperti itu yang menjadi daya tarik pria? Buktinya, kalau aku berkata seperti tadi, perempuan lain akan mengatakan 'Ya ampun, itu hebat sekali!'"

_Kecuali aku._

"Yep, kecuali kamu."

_Mungkin saja kamu berlari dari rumahmu yang letaknya hanya seratus meter dari sini, _cibir Nesia sambil menjulurkan lidah.

"Percayalah padaku, rumahku sementara ini letaknya benar-benar jauh dari sini," kata Netherlands, berusaha meyakinkan Nesia. "Mari kita lihat, rumahku terletak di jalan apa, ya? Hm..." Netherlands mengetuk-ngetuk pahanya, setengah terpejam. "Ah, ya, Jalan Nokturnal—pernah dengar?"

Nesia mengangguk perlahan. _Ya, aku tahu. Jalan yang terkenal karena rumah-rumah berwarna hitam pekat seperti langit malam berjejalan di jalan tersebut. Aku sering melewatinya; rumahku tidak jauh dari situ. Aku tinggal di Jalan Pelangi. Pernah dengar? _Nesia bertanya balik ke Netherlands dengan pertanyaan yang sama.

Netherlands terkekeh, mengangguk-angguk sendiri. "Jalan Pelangi. Seharusnya aku bisa menduga kau tinggal di situ—jalan itu dipenuhi dengan rumah warna-warni: merah muda, kelabu, merah, jingga, biru, hijau, yadda, yadda, yadda."

_Yadda, yadda, yadda. Lucu sekali. _Nesia tertawa kecil_, _dan tentu saja tanpa suara. _Yah, walaupun aku menyukai dunia warna-warni, mataku bisa sakit melihat warna berkumpul begitu banyak. Terlalu berkilau, menurutku._

"Itukah sebabnya kau hanya melukis kanalnya?" tanya Netherlands, melirik ke arah kanvas yang tidak disentuh lagi oleh Nesia semenjak kedatangannya. Terlihat kanvas yang sudah dinodai oleh cat berwarna biru, senada dengan biru kanal, membentuk kurva-kurva yang dianggap sebagai pembatas antara kanal dan daratan. Di bawahnya, hanya ada hamparan putih kosong, belum dilukis Nesia.

Nesia tersenyum kecil saat mengikuti arah tatapan mata Netherlands. Dia menyampirkan rambut ke belakang cuping telinga dan menulis dengan mata setengah terpejam. _Begitulah. Kepalaku benar-benar pusing jika melihat banyak warna yang berpadu menjadi satu._

Netherlands mengangkat alis. "Bukankah hal itu yang membuat suatu karya seseorang dianggap seni?"

_Tidak, itu tidak benar. Semua yang ada di dunia ini adalah seni—semua ini karya Tuhan. Bahkan, mayat yang berlumuran darah pun bisa dianggap seni oleh pembunuhnya._Nesia tersenyum kecil. _Menyebalkan memang kalau mewujudkan seni harus mengorbankan nyawa seseorang. Tapi, jika itu demi seni, sepertinya tak apa. _Kepalanya tersentak ke arah Netherlands, senyum masam tersungging di wajah. _Konyol sekali, bukan, soal pembunuhan itu? Aku seperti membela seorang pembunuh saat ini._

"Tidak, tidak juga," Netherlands bergumam. Kepalanya tertunduk, membuat poni menyembunyikan sorot matanya. "Malahan, aku berpikir, kalau perkataanmu tadi benar. Semua ini adalah seni, karya Tuhan."

_Terima kasih. Aku benar-benar menganggap semua ini benar-benar konyol._

"Bukankah aku sudah berkata padamu kalau perkataanmu itu tidak konyol?" Netherlands memiringkan kepala lagi, tangan berpangku di paha. "Kalau kau bukan seorang pelukis, mungkin sebaiknya kau menjadi psikologis." Dia mengusap-usap dagu, mengamati Nesia dari atas ke bawah, mengangguk-angguk. "Ya, sebaiknya kau menjadi seorang psikologis; aku sudah bisa membayangkanmu memakai baju khas psikologis: _blazer, _sepatu hak tinggi, kemeja putih, dan rok yang sewarna dengan _blazer_-mu."

Nesia menggoyangkan tangannya. _Aku tak tertarik dengan hal-hal mengenai psikologis manusia; seni lebih menyenangkan. Lagipula, aku buruk dalam menasihati orang-orang; adikku lebih cocok, dia cerewet._

"Hmmm... Aku jadi ingin bertemu dengannya," Netherlands berkata sambil memainkan kedua jari telunjuknya.

Nesia menghela napas. _Sebaiknya jangan. Kalau kau bertemu dengan dia saat ini juga, kemungkinan besar dia akan mencekokimu dengan pai kodoknya._

"Hah?"

_Pai kodoknya._

"Memangnya kenapa?"

_Karena sekarang ini seharusnya aku membuat biskuit untuk kedua sepupuku yang akan datang malam nanti, bukan melukis di Taman Ceddhis. Ya ampun, aku benar-benar akan dicekoki dengan pai kodok! Uwek! _Nesia berpura-pura muntah, disambut dengan gelak tawa Netherlands.

"Menurutku, itu cukup menarik. Aku ingin melihat ekspresimu saat adikmu memaksamu memakan pai kodoknya. Pasti lucu!" ucap Netherlands diiringi dengan tawa.

_Kau kejam sekali. Laki-laki zaman sekarang juga suka mengejek perempuan._

"Hei, hei, itu naluri seorang pria. Naluri!" sanggah Netherlands.

_Ya, ya, naluri, terserah._

Bahan pembicaraan habis. Suasana kembali hening; tidak ada lagi embusan angin, napas mereka seperti tertahan di tempat. Di kejauhan, sayup-sayup terdengar suara pengunjung, membicarakan mengenai bisnis... entahlah, Nesia tidak peduli akan hal itu.

"Jadi, kau menyukai warna apa?" tanya Netherlands, menghidupkan suasana hening yang menyelimuti mereka.

_Merah... mungkin magenta... entahlah, aku juga bingung. Yang pasti, warna dinding luar rumahku itu magenta, ditambah sentuhan putih. _Nesia mengangkat bahu. _Kamu?_

"Merah... Merah menyala. Melambangkan keberanian, kegagahan, dan khas laki-laki." Netherlands juga ingin menambahkan darah, tapi, dia tidak mau Nesia berpikir dia itu adalah orang aneh, dan dia memang orang aneh.

_Hm, sudah kuduga. Kau seperti seorang tipe pria yang suka membanggakan __kelaki-lakiannya__,_Nesia memberikan penekanan di dalam tulisannya dengan menggarisbawahi kata yang menurutnya _perlu_ditekankan.

* * *

_BEEP BEEP

* * *

_

Nada dering telepon berbunyi. Sekonyong-konyong, Nesia bangkit dan melempar buku sketsa dan pensilnya ke arah Netherlands, terburu-buru merogoh saku untuk mengambil ponselnya. Mata Nesia sempat membelalak melihat layar ponsel, mengetahui bahwa otak Malay sepertinya sedang mendidih saat dia mengetahui bahwa Nesia mengabaikan tugasnya (dan sepertinya, Malay sedang menyusulnya ke Taman Ceddhis). Dia menoleh ke arah Netherlands, yang sedang mendongakkan kepala dengan ekspresi bingung, dan berkata tanpa suara bahwa dia akan segera kembali. Nesia meremas sisi gaun A-_line_-nya dan berlari menjauhi Netherlands ke balik pohon ek besar.

Netherlands menatap siluet punggung Nesia yang secara perlahan menyembunyikan diri di balik batang besar pohon Ek. Dia mengerutkan dahi. Netherlands yakin bahwa nada dering itu adalah nada dering telepon, bukan nada dering pesan—kalau itu nada dering pesan, kenapa dia harus pergi? Pertanyaan muncul secara beruntun di otak Netherlands—_Mengapa Nesia menyembunyikan suaranya?_ atau _Mengapa dia berkomunikasi dengan seseorang menggunakan buku sketsa? _atau _Apakah kecintaannya kepada seni membuat ia seperti ini, seseorang yang seakan-akan membentuk dinding di antara dia dan orang lain? _atau _Apakah dia berpura-pura bisu karena alasan tertentu? Kenapa?__—_seperti hujan meteor menghujam bumi. Begitu banyak pertanyaan, tapi, tak ada jawaban. (Jika ada jawaban, yang dia dapatkan hanyalah kebohongan. Kebenaran terkubur jauh di bawah tanah.)

Pikiran mengenai suara Nesia berkecamuk di dalam kepala, bagaikan pusaran angin yang menyingkirkan segala hal yang dilewatinya.

Mendengar suara derap langkah kaki, kereta pikiran Netherlands berhenti di tengah jalan. Dia mendongak kembali dan mendapati Nesia sedang mengumpulkan barang-barangnya ke dalam tas besar, dari raut wajahnya, dia seperti habis dimarahi orang. "Kenapa?"

Nesia berhenti, dan berbalik. Perempuan itu menyambar buku sketsa dan pensil dari pangkuan Netherlands dan menulis: _Adikku menyuruhku pulang! Ugh, anak itu benar-benar akan mencekokiku dengan pai kodokku! Coba saja dia tidak menelepon, aku akan melanjutkan lukisanku. _Nesia melirik sekilas ke arah lukisannya. Perlahan-lahan, dia melepaskan kanvas dari penopangnya, menaruhnya di pinggir kanal, dan berjalan kembali ke tempat. Dia mengambil barang-barang yang tersisa. Sementara Nesia membereskan barang-barangnya, Netherlands mengambil sebatang kuas berlumurkan cat biru, menatapi ukiran NHR yang tampaknya dibuat dengan pisau lipat Swiss.

"Bolehkah aku meminta ini?" Netherlands meminta secara tiba-tiba, membuat Nesia yang sedang menghadap ke arahnya terlonjak kaget.

_Apa?_ kata Nesia melalui tulisan.

"Bolehkah aku meminta ini, sebagai tanda perpisahan?"

_Memangnya kau mau ke mana?_

"Hm, aku? Aku hanya ingin pulang ke Barat. Takutnya, aku tidak bisa mengunjungi Timur lagi."

Nesia menatapi kuas itu dalam-dalam, sampai akhirnya dia menghela napas dan mengangguk perlahan. _Baiklah... tapi, jaga baik-baik! Dan, jika kamu mau berlibur ke Timur lagi, ke Kota Tenggara ini, mampir ke galeriku. Namanya _Tangled Vines_._

Netherlands menyunggingkan senyum lebar. "Tentu saja, Gadis Sulur Tumbuhan," cibir Netherlands. "Dan, omong-omong, taman ini _benar-benar _mengagumkan."

Nesia tersenyum kecil, dan dalam sekejap mata, dia menghilang, meninggalkan lukisan dan kursi kecilnya.

※

Di rumah, Nesia diceramahi oleh Malay. Teriakan Malay membahana di dalam ruangan, berdengung di telinga Nesia. Nesia menatap mulut Malay dengan tatapan malas, berharap bahwa bibir sialan itu tidak mengeluarkan kata-kata lagi. Terutama pai kodok. Sungguh, dia bosan diancam bahwa dia akan dicekoki oleh pai kodok.

Telepon rumah berdering dengan nyaring, menghentikan semprotan Malay ke arah Nesia. Seketika itu juga, Nesia menarik napas lega, dan Malay berjalan mengangkat telepon. Matanya menangkap sosok Malay seakan-akan berubah menjadi patung batu, membeku di tempat. Dia menunggu Malay bergerak sambil menyenandungkan sebuah nada.

Tiba-tiba, suara Malay kembali terdengar.

"Pura dan Ru mengundurkan kedatangan mereka. Tiga hari lagi, baru, mereka akan datang ke sini."

Nesia hanya mengeluarkan suara desahan kecewa.

※

Netherlands sekali lagi menatapi kuas yang baru saja ia minta dari Nesia, menebak-nebak apa maksud ukiran huruf H di kuas. Dia mengangkat bahu, tanda jelas dia tak tahu apa maksud dari huruf H tersebut. Dia hanya berjalan pulang dengan perasaan senang.

Akhirnya, dia mendapatkan sebatang kuas—sebatang kuas yang sangat spesial. Kuas ini akan dia celupkan ke dalam darah kering, menggoreskannya di atas kanvas miliknya, membawa Netherlands ke dunia merah.

Tapi, tentu saja, lukisan merahnya akan terlihat buruk—mana mungkin dia menggunakan darah yang sudah mengering sebagai cat-nya?

Netherlands menyeringai; iblis kembali merasukinya.

Sepertinya, kepulangannya ke Barat hanya untuk mencari darah yang masih kental.

* * *

disclaimer: Hetalia – Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya

a/n: dan, chapter membosankan lagi dari saya... (•—•)ah, saya emang _hopeless_, parah dalam plot (¬_¬;;;) tapi, baca lagi ya ƪ(˘͜˘ƪ) yah, kalau gak mau baca lagi, gapapa juga sih └(•×•)┐ ┌(•×•)┘


	4. four

Jalan Nokturnal merupakan salah satu jalan yang paling dikenal oleh penduduk Kota Tenggara karena kegelapan dan suasana seram, seakan-akan Jalan Nokturnal ini dijejali oleh kalangan dunia hitam. Jalan ini juga sering dijuluki sebagai _Desa Penyihir_, _Jalan Pembawa Sial, Jalan Pembunuhan, _dan lain-lain; yang pasti, jalan ini benar-benar dibenci orang (walaupun ada orang baik tinggal di Jalan Nokturnal, orang tersebut akan dianggap sebagai penyihir oleh penduduk, yang tentu saja tidak ada di dunia yang mengutamakan realitas. Penduduk Kota Tenggara memang suka percaya dengan hal-hal mistis).

Salah satu penduduk sementara Jalan Nokturnal, Koninjrik der Nederlanden, sedang berjalan menyusuri jalan _terkutuk _ini dengan santai, kedua tangan berada di dalam saku. Cahaya redup dari bulan dan lampu jalan menghidupkan suasana seram dan gelap. Tak ada timbulan suara dari sol sepatunya; yang terdengar hanyalah suara embusan napas dan suara siulan Netherlands. Setelah dia mengambil beberapa langkah, dia memicingkan mata untuk melihat di mana rumahnya berada, tapi poni di dahinya benar-benar mengganggu. Dengan cepat, dia menyingkirkan poninya dengan tangan, melihat beberapa bunga menyembul keluar dari pagar kawat. Bunganya.

Beberapa langkah lagi, dan dia sudah memasuki pekarangan rumahnya. Netherlands disambut dengan kumpulan bunga dalam pot, sebuah kandang kelinci tanpa penghuni, kantong pupuk yang isinya hanya setengah, dan suara deritan pagar yang memekakkan telinga. Netherlands memasukkan kunci ke dalam lubang kunci, memutar kenop pintu, dan terdengar suara decitan panjang akibat daun pintu bergesek dengan lantai. Dia melepas kedua sepatunya, menaruhnya di rak sepatu kosong di samping daun pintu. Saat menyalakan lampu, ruangan gelap menjadi terang, memperlihatkan perabotan-perabotan tersusun rapi.

Sofa panjang berwarna hitam berada di pojok ruangan, di depannya terdapat sebuah meja kayu berukuran sedang yang dihiasi dengan taplak meja merah dan di samping meja ada kursi berlengan berwarna hitam. Bunga layu berwarna biru kusam berada di dalam vas bunga kecil, menggantung di udara, beberapa helai daun berceceran di sekitar vas bunga. Lalu, dua rak buku menempel di dinding merah kusam, dijejali oleh buku-buku tebal. Langit-langit rumahnya berbahan gips, dan sudah berwarna putih kusam, tanda rumah sementaranya ini benar-benar tak terurus dengan baik.

Netherlands menghempaskan tubuh ke sofa dengan pandangan kosong; tidak ada satu benda pun yang dapat mencuri perhatiannya. Dia merogoh saku, mengeluarkan sebuah kuas berlumur cat biru kering, langsung membayangkan wajah Nesia ketika melihat ukiran huruf _NHR_. Netherlands memegang kuas itu dengan erat, mengayunkan kuas yang sekarang resmi menjadi miliknya di udara, seakan dia sedang menulis di atas kanvas khayalan.

Senyum muram tersungging di wajah Netherlands. Dia tidak puas jika harus melukis di atas kanvas khayalannya sendiri. Lagipula, dia tidak menginginkan warna biru. Dia ingin merah sebagai darah di kanvas, mewakili perasaannya untuk membunuh seseorang. Sayang sekali dia tak mempunyai peralatan melukis seperti Nesia―dia hanya mempunyai sebuah kuas bekas.

Netherlands menaruh kuasnya kembali ke dalam kantong celana dan bangkit dari sofa, berjalan menuju kamar untuk mengambil pistol Tokarev dan pisau untuk memotong-motong daging. Dia memainkan pisaunya sebelum memasuki kedua senjata pembunuh itu ke dalam tas selempang kecil. Netherlands menyandang tas cokelat krim miliknya di bahu, mengambil syal merah-putih-biru dan melingkarkannya di leher, menaikkan syal itu hingga menutupi hidungnya. Kemudian, dia pergi, tidak mengunci pintu rumahnya sendiri.

※

Bulan sudah mencapai puncaknya, menyinari Kota Tenggara dengan sinar remang-remang. Netherlands berjalan menyusuri jalan dengan langkah hati-hati, mata mewaspadai setiap gerakan-gerakan yang terjadi di sekelilingnya, memasang telinga agar lebih fokus mendengar suara-suara mencurigakan. Merasa ada seseorang sedang mengamatinya, Netherlands menaikkan syalnya sampai lingkaran di bawah matanya tertutup.

Saat ini, kemungkinan besar, Netherlands menjadi seorang buronan yang sedang dicari-cari oleh anggota-anggota Kerajaan Barat karena sudah membunuh beberapa anggota kerajaan besar tersebut. Berapa nyawa yang sudah ia renggut? Ada lima ... atau enam korbankah yang dibunuh oleh tangan _cekatan_nya? Entahlah, Netherlands tidak begitu peduli dengan hal itu. Dia hanya menusuk―terkadang menembak―orang dengan spontan, melakukan pembunuhan agar ada seseorang yang memerhatikannya. Dan, Netherlands sudah mendapatkan perhatian itu―Kerajaan Barat sudah sering memerhatikannya karena dia adalah seorang _kriminal_.

Pria berambut tulip itu menyapukan pandangan ke sekelilingnya, mendapati jalan yang ia pijaki saat ini sedang sepi, hanya beberapa orang lalu lalang di sini. Dia merasa lega, tapi tidak lama karena ia tidak boleh lengah dalam situasi seperti ini; mungkin para Pengawas―sebutan Netherlands kepada pesuruh-pesuruh Kerajaan Barat―masih mengintainya, bersiap mengokang senapan jikalau Netherlands melakukan tindakan mencurigakan, dan memberondong tubuhnya dengan hujan peluru. Otak Pengawas-Pengawas itu sudah dicuci oleh Ketua Kerajaan Barat, sehingga kelakuan mereka seperti robot, hanya bisa bergerak jika ada perintah dari sang _majikan_.

_Headset _yang tersambung dengan sebuah pemutar musik _portable _miniterpasang di telinga guna menenangkan perasaannya dengan lagu berbahasa Inggris berirama cepat, sesuai dengan irama langkahnya: cepat dan teratur. Ditemani dengan ratusan lagu kesukaannya, dia kembali berjalan, kali ini dengan perasaan tenang karena dia sudah tidak merasakan tatapan mengawasi ada di belakangnya.

Setengah jam setelah Netherlands berjalan cepat, dia beristirahat sejenak untuk mengatur napas. Dia menemukan sebuah tiang besi sebagai tempat perisirahatannya, sehingga dia menyandarkan punggung ke tiang tersebut dan menarik napas dalam-dalam. Matanya setengah terpejam seraya mengunyah bagian dalam mulutnya, kemudian mengeluarkan napas dari mulut, tampak seperti kepulan asap yang seketika sirna ditelan kegelapan.

_JALAN BUNGA_ tertulis di tiang tempat Netherlands bersandar. Tulisan itu juga ditemani dengan dengan ukiran bunga mawar hitam, duri mengelilingi tulisan tersebut. Tidak mengetahui apa-apa mengenai _Jalan Bunga _ini, Netherlands mengangkat bahu dan memutuskan untuk pergi; jika dia berlama-lama di sini, Pengawas _akan_ menembak otaknya.

Netherlands merentangkan tangan sebelum berlari dengan kecepatan penuh menuju stasiun kereta, melewati berbagai gedung yang sekilas memiliki setidaknya satu motif bunga. Bahkan, matanya mendapati galeri yang disebut-sebut oleh Nesia, Tangled Vines―Jeratan Sulur Tumbuhan. Tapi, dia tidak bisa melihat galeri Nesia dengan teliti; dia hanya melihat sosok hitam dalam cahaya putih dalam galeri Nesia. Dia _harus _sampai ke stasiun sebelum Pengawas―_mungkin_ seorang Pengawas―benar-benar membunuhnya.

Tidak, tidak, tidak!

Dia belum boleh mati, tidak sebelum keinginannya tercapai.

Tidak, sebelum dia mengambil kembali apa yang _seharusnya_ menjadi miliknya.

Pokoknya, tidak!

Netherlands menghela napas dengan frustasi saat dia telah sampai di stasiun. Dia mengambil tiket terakhir dari petugas stasiun, yang menatapnya dengan heran karena Netherlands ingin pergi ke Barat saat badai salju sedang berlangsung, tapi tetap mengizinkan Netherlands pergi karena saat ini, petugas stasiun itu mendapatkan info kalau badai salju mereda.

Pria itu pun kembali berjalan dengan irama cepat dan teratur, memastikan bahwa gerakannya tidak mencuri perhatian siapapun, walaupun dalam stasiun kereta tersebut hanya ada Netherlands, beberapa orang yang tampaknya tidak mencurigakan (tapi, Netherlands menatap mereka dengan tatapan curiga), dan petugas stasiun. Netherlands dan beberapa calon penumpang kereta menunggu kereta di tepi terminal. Dia menaikkan syal yang sempat menurun dari tempatnya beberapa sentimeter dan menghentakkan kaki dengan pelan sambil menyenandungkan lagu "How to Save a Life".

Beberapa menit kemudian, tampak kereta melesat, berhenti di terminal dengan suara decitan rem yang memekakkan telinga calon penumpang. Mereka kembali menunggu beberapa detik sampai akhirnya, pintu gerbong terbuka. Di antara sepuluh gerbong, Netherlands memasuki gerbong ketiga dari depan, diikuti oleh seorang perempuan muda berumur sekitar lima belas tahun, yang sedang mengunyah permen karet―kentara dari mulutnya yang terbuka.

Netherlands memilih kursi secara acak, memutuskan untuk duduk di bagian tengah gerbong sendirian. Di seberang kursinya, gadis itu duduk, masih mengunyah permen karetnya.

Dengan penuh kewaspadaan, dia melirik gadis itu dan mengernyitkan dahi. Tidak ada yang mencurigakan dari gadis itu. Netherlands menghela napas panjang seraya menyandarkan kepalanya ke kaca jendela. Tangannya yang tidak dapat dilihat oleh gadis itu membuka resleting tasnya secara perlahan setelah menurunkan syalnya. Kemudian, dia menempelkan pandangannya ke luar jendela, menatapi pohon-pohon kelabu tanpa daun berbaur dengan kegelapan, mengantar Netherlands ke alam mimpi.

Rasa kantuk sudah menguasainya.

※

Saat terbangun, Netherlands beberapa kali menguap lebar, kelopak mata hanya terbuka setengah. Pandangannya masih kabur karena rasa kantuk. Akhirnya dia mengucek-ucek matanya ... dia membelalak seketika saat melihat bayangannya di kaca jendela. Gadis pengunyah permen karet itu sedang menempelkan mata pisaunya ke urat nadi Netherlands, bulir-bulir keringat dari tangan gadis itu terjatuh di syal Netherlands.

"Ketua ingin aku menangkapmu hidup-hidup, Koninjrik der Nederlanden, alias Netherlands, alias kakak dari Koninjrik België, atau aku bisa memanggil adikmu Belgium," sang gadis berkata, datar tanpa ekspresi.

"Jangan menyebut nama adikku saat ini." Netherlands mengernyitkan dahi, tampak kesal. "_Aku_?" Netherlands berkata dengan ragu-ragu. Dia segera mengetahui kalau hanya ada seorang Pengawas yang mengikutinya. Netherlands menarik napas pendek tanda lega. "_Hidup-hidup_? Kalian bercanda. Mana mungkin orang sialan itu, yang kalian panggil dengan embel-embel 'Ketua', memerintah orang tolol seperti kamu untuk menangkapku hidup-hidup?" Netherlands menggeram. "Oh, dia pasti merencanakan sesuatu―sesuatu yang jahat dan kejam kepada adikku... pasti begitu, bukan?"

Gadis itu hanya terdiam, tidak berniat membalas perkataan Netherlands, hanya menggerak-gerakkan mata pisaunya di urat nadi Netherlands, memberi isyarat bahwa dia harus diam atau pisaunya akan menggorok leher buronan itu. Netherlands yang mengerti akan hal itu juga ikut terdiam.

Alih-alih diam, Netherlands mengambil pistol Tokarev dari tas selempangnya, mengokang senjata dengan perlahan saat gadis Pengawas itu memusatkan perhatian keluar jendela, dan menarik picu. Peluru melesat dengan cepat di udara dan langsung menembus kulit si gadis Pengawas itu, masuk ke dalam organ pencernaannya. Belum puas, Netherlands kembali mengokang pistol, dan menembak pistol, peluru menembus otak. Darah menyembur keluar dari luka tembak, memercikkan cairan merah ke sekeliling gerbong, termasuk pipi Netherlands

Gadis Pengawas itu berjalan terhuyung-huyung ke belakang, beringsut-ingsut, dan akhirnya terduduk di atas lantai gerbong dalam keadaan terbunuh. Pisau milik si gadis Pengawas diambil Netherlands guna memperbanyak senjata yang bisa dipakai Netherlands selama ia berada di Barat.

Gadis Pengawas itu adalah korban ketujuhnya.

Dia teringat sesuatu―kuas Nesia. Dia menjejalkan tangan ke dalam tasnya dan meraih kuas. Kemudian, dia mencelupkan kuas di pipi, memutar-mutar kuas itu untuk menempelkan darah ke kuas, lalu dia menggoreskan kuas itu ke dinding gerbong.

Sembari melukis di dinding gerbong, Netherlands bersenandung.

"_And I'm walking on air ..."_

※

"Esther gagal menjalankan tugasnya, Sir," kata seorang Pengawas kepada orang yang diteleponnya. yang saat ini menyamar menjadi masinis kereta api yang ditumpangi Netherlands. "Dia terbunuh―Target menembak perut dan kepalanya."

Terdengar suara kekehan di seberang telepon. "_Dia gagal, eh? Sayang sekali ... dia benar-benar anak yang manis, selalu mematuhi apa perkataanku,_" kata orang di seberang telepon, sama sekali tidak terdengar sedih.

"Jadi, Ketua, apa yang harus saya lakukan?" tanya sang Pengawas.

"_Bawa saja Netherlands ke Torchlight Station, dan sergap dia saat dia lengah. Kemudian, giring orang itu ke Kerajaan Barat. Aku perlu bernegoisasi dengan laki-laki itu," _orang yang disebut-sebut sebagai "Ketua" memerintah si Pengawas. _"Kau bisa melakukannya, bukan, pendudukku tercinta?"_

Tanpa ada yang melihatnya, Pengawas itu memberi hormat. "_Yes, Sir_.Selamanya saya akan mengabdi, setia kepada anda, Yang Mulia."

"_Terimakasih. Nah, sekarang, jalankan tugasmu._"

※

**walking on air**

four – blood & tea

※

Suara _ring ring_ gemerincing bel terdengar merdu saat Nesia memasuki ruang pameran Tangled Vines, melirik sekilas ke arah jam dinding, yang sedang menunjukkan pukul delapan pagi. Nesia tersenyum kecil dan melambaikan tangan ke arah laki-laki, yang sedang memandanginya melalui buku.

"Hai, Mor," sapa Nesia, canggung. "Apa kabar?"

Laki-laki bernama lengkap Timor Leste itu kembali membaca bukunya. "Ada kiriman untukmu kemarin malam, dari Jepang. Tampaknya, komik pesananmu sudah datang," Mor memberitahu, sama sekali mengabaikan sapaan Nesia tadi. Mor menunjuk ke pojok ruangan.

Tapi, Nesia tidak mempermasalahkannya. Dengan mata berbinar-binar, Nesia segera berlari ke pojok dan memeluk paketnya, seakan-akan paket itu adalah boneka Teddy Bear yang besar dan empuk. Lalu, dia membuka paketnya dengan terburu-buru. Begitu tangannya telah menggenggam sepuluh komik berbeda judul, dia menghirup aroma khas komik terbitan baru, menganggap aroma aneh tersebut sebagai aroma harum bunga mawar.

"Komik! Kiku memang paling baik sedunia!" Nesia berkata dengan penuh semangat. Nesia meninggalkan peralatan melukisnya di pojok ruangan tersebut dan memasuki ruangan kerjanya, setelah menyuruh Mor untuk membuka tanda _BUKA _di pintu; dengan sebuah senyum kecil, Mor melakukan apa yang disuruh Nesia dan menjaga Tangled Vines. Sementara itu, Nesia, membaca komik _Fullmetal Alchemist, _ditemani dengan secangkir teh hangat dan setoples _chocolate chip_.

※

Setelah melukis, Netherlands kembali duduk di tempat dan memandangi mayat gadis Pengawas itu―belum ada seorangpun yang menyadari peristiwa tadi, dan itu membuat Netherlands curiga. Tapi, Netherlands tidak mau mempermasalahkan masalah itu lebih jauh. Tidak ada orang yang memerhatikannya, dan itu sudah cukup untuk membuat perasaan Netherlands menjadi lega. Dia tak perlu berurusan dengan polisi lagi.

Sekali lagi, dia memandangi kuas berlumuran darah miliknya, menatap ukiran _NHR _dengan tatapan dalam.

_NHR ... Nesia Raya ... hmm ... apa kepanjangan dari "H"? Apakah itu nama belakangnya? Entahlah, dia tak pernah memberitahuku nama belakangnya―hanya nama depan dan sepertinya, nama tengah, _batin Netherlands dalam hati. Lalu, dia meletakkan kuas itu ke dalam tas dan kembali menyanyi mengikuti lagu yang mengalun pelan di telinganya.

Dalam gerbong itu, suasana hening.

Sepuluh menit kemudian, masih hening.

Setengah jam kemudian, gerbong itu masih hening.

Lima detik kemudian, gerbong itu tidak lagi hening.

"YA AMPUN!" Netherlands berseru, kedua matanya membelalak, baru menyadari sesuatu.

_Jika hanya ada satu orang Pengawas di sini, yang lainnya ada di―_

Kereta pikirannya terhenti tiba-tiba. Dia menundukkan kepala dengan rasa penyesalan yang amat sangat.

"Oh, tidak ..."

※

Suara _ring ring _gemerincing bel terdengar lagi. Mor mendongak dan mendapati seorang laki-laki berbalutkan kemeja putih dan jins hitam―klise sekali―sedang berdiri di ambang pintu, menyeringai layaknya kucing Cheshire, dan memandangi seluruh sudut-sudut ruangan dengan tatapan dingin.

"Hm ... inikah Tangled Vines, galeri milik teman kriminal keparat itu? Bagus juga."

* * *

disclaimer: Hetalia – Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya; How to Save a Life © The Fray; Fullmetal Alchemist © Hiromu Arakawa; Walking on Air © Kerli

a/n: kenapa saya ngerasa alurnya kecepatan ya? Hm...(×―×) menurut kalian gimana? ƪ(•×•ƪ) dan syukur, hujan udah berhenti di Makassar. /baca ulang/ gaje nih chapter -_-


	5. five

Lelaki berkemeja putih itu membenamkan tangannya ke dalam kantong celana, mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh galeri dengan tatapan dingin, tapi seringai bagaikan kucing Cheshire tak pernah lepas dari wajahnya. Lelaki itu berjalan mengelilingi galeri, mengamati satu per satu lukisan Nesia dengan tampang tak tertarik. "Selamat pagi," lelaki itu menyapa Mor setelah mengamati galeri.

Mor mengerjapkan mata. "Selamat pagi, Tuan," Mor membalas sapaan lelaki itu.

"Apa betul galeri ini milik, um," lelaki itu mengambil secarik kertas dari kantongnya, memicingkan mata saat membaca tulisan di kertas tersebut, "Nesia ... Raya?"

"Betul, Tuan," Mor menjawab sopan. Dia memasang senyum bisnis di wajah. Dalam hati, dia mengasumsikan bahwa lelaki itu akan menemui Nesia nanti. "Apakah anda ingin menemui Nesia? Kebetulan dia sedang berada di ruang kerjanya—lebih tepatnya, ruang melukisnya—jadi saya bisa memberitahu Nesia untuk menemui Anda."

"Ah, jadi _Nesia _ada di sini."

Mor bersumpah seringai lelaki itu melebar satu sentimeter. "Ya, dia sedang berada di sini, membaca komik yang baru saja ia terima."

Lelaki itu mengeluarkan suara tawa tertahan. Mor menatap tajam laki-laki itu, firasatnya mengatakan bahwa ada sesuatu yang benar-benar menyebalkan dengan lelaki ini.

"Jadi, Tuan, apakah Anda _ingin _menemui Nesia? Mumpung dia sedang berada di sini—"

"Tidak perlu," lelaki itu memotong perkataan Mor, mengangkat tangannya. "Saya hanya ingin memastikan apa betul galeri ini adalah milik seseorang bernama Nesia Raya, mengingat Jalan Bunga ini dipenuhi dengan galeri lukisan dan seni sehingga saya sempat bingung untuk mencari galeri ini. Lagipula, saya tak tahan seruangan dengan seorang perempuan."

_Bohong_, batin Mor dalam hati, mengerutkan dahi. Dia sudah bekerja di sini selama dua tahun, dan dia tahu pasti kalau Tangled Vines itu mudah dicari, bahkan anak kecil dapat menemukan galeri ini! Tangled Vines terletak di Jalan Bunga, gedung kelima dari kanan dan gedung kesebelas dari kiri. Dinding luar Tangled Vines dicat dengan warna merah muda pastel, kemudian Nesia mengecat sulur-sulur tumbuhan di sekeliling pintu kayu berbahan ek dan jendela kaca, dilengkapi dengan bunga yang bentuknya mirip teratai versi kecil, seakan-akan sulur-sulur tumbuhan itu merambat di dindingnya, menjerat gedung berlantai satu ini. Di bagian bawah sulur-sulur tumbuhan tersebut, ada api menari-nari. Nesia juga sudah menyewa fotografer untuk mengambil foto dirinya yang saat itu berpose melempar korek api yang menyala, kemudian menjadikan foto itu sebagai reklame, memajang reklame tersebut di depan galeri. Di foto tersebut, Nesia memakai _pencil skirt_ hitam dan baju bermotif bunga berwarna kehijauan sepanjang seperempat lengan, kain lengannya melambai-lambai. Tentu saja, raut wajah Nesia di reklame tersebut senang, tawa lebar. Kesimpulannya adalah: Tangled Vines _sangat_ mencolok. Lelaki ini berbohong.

"Oh, maaf kalau begitu. Saya tak pernah mendengar keluhan dari para pengunjung galeri ini yang mengatakan bahwa galeri ini sulit dicari," Mor berkata dengan nada sarkasme.

"Hmmm ... baiklah. Urusan saya sudah selesai di sini, kalau begitu," lelaki itu berkata, bersiap-siap untuk pergi sebelum Mor menanyakan sesuatu.

"Maaf kalau pertanyaan ini terkesan tidak sopan, tapi, urusan apa yang Anda katakan?"

Lelaki itu berhenti dan menatap mata hitam Mor dalam-dalam. Seringainya menghilang, digantikan oleh kerutan dahi. "Kau pikir _kau_ siapa, cacing jahanam? Jangan mencampuri urusanku karena ini sama sekali bukan urusan_mu_. Pergilah mengurus galeri busuk ini."

Ada sebuah kilatan aneh di mata lelaki itu, membuat Mor yang menatapnya saat ini merasakan tubuhnya menegang, membeku di tempat. Tiba-tiba saja, pandangannya kosong. Secara tak sadar, dia berkata, "Ya, Tuan Luxembourg."

Lelaki itu pun menyeringai kembali, merogoh ponsel dari sakunya, dan berjalan keluar dari galeri tersebut. Suara _ring ring _gemerincing lonceng terdengar lagi. Suara debaman mengikuti suara gemerincing tersebut.

.

.

.

Lelaki bernama Luxembourg itu menempelkan ponsel ke telinga. Terdengar suara _tut-tut-tut _terputar beberapa kali. Dia menunggu beberapa saat sampai akhirnya, dia menyapa, "Halo, Ketua." Luxe mengangguk-angguk sendiri mendengar perkataan sang Ketua. "Ya, ya, aku sudah memastikannya. Tapi, aku perlu konfirmasi dulu tentang sesuatu." Dia terdiam. "Oh, tentu saja. Sudah pasti aku akan mengawasi Tangled Vines dan pemiliknya itu. Itu 'kan sudah menjadi tugasku. Tapi, jangan lupa, _cincang tubuh kakakku._" Dia terdiam lagi. "Tentu saja, tentu saja. Aku akan memasang wajah mudaku seperti biasa—aku tak ingin dikira orang-orang sebagai penjahat."

Kemudian, Luxe mematikan sambungan telepon. Seringainya berubah menjadi senyum manis. Dia memakai kacamata berbingkai kecil, menggantung di tulang hidungnya dengan lucu. "Nah, jadi penduduk manis seperti biasanya ... dan takut terhadap perempuan."

.

.

.

Nesia melangkah keluar dari ruang melukisnya dengan mulut masih mengunyah _chocolate chip_. "Mor, kau masih punya teh? Aku mau—" Nesia tak dapat melanjutkan kata-kata karena, matanya menangkap sosok Mor tergeletak pingsan di lantai."Mor!" Nesia berteriak dengan panik, cangkir terlepas dari genggamannya, sisa teh terpercik mengotori lantai. Dia berlari singkat menghampiri Mor dan mengguncang-guncang tubuh Mor, hanya untuk mendapatkan rasa frustasi bertambah di kepalanya—Mor tidak menunjukkan reaksi apapun. Sungguh menyebalkan.

Dia mengambil ponsel, menekan tiga kali, dan menempelkan ponsel ke telinga. "Halo, Sembilan Satu Satu? Ya, saya membutuhkan pertolongan medis," Nesia berkata. Dia mendengar sebuah pertanyaan dari orang yang diteleponnya. "Saya tak tahu—tiba-tiba saja saya menemukan dia tergeletak di lantai, pingsan. Dan otak saya benar-benar tak berfungsi kali ini. Bisakah anda mengirimkan seseorang ke sini? Alamat? Oh, tentu saja. Jalan Bunga nomor lima, galeri Tangled Vines. Satu saja, mungkin dua. Entahlah. Oh, Tuhan, kirim saja seseorang ke sini, dasar tolol!" Nesia membentak marah. Dengan kasar, dia mematikan panggilan dan menangkupkan wajahnya, frustasi dengan peristiwa ini.

Mor adalah salah satu orang yang dia benar-benar percayai selain Malay, Pura, dan Ru. Aneh memang, karena dia baru saja mengenal Mor selama dua tahun. Tapi, ketika dia mencari seorang karyawan untuk galerinya, dia memasang syarat-syarat yang begitu ketat agar dia bisa tahu kalau dia dapat mempercayai seseorang yang kelak akan menjadi bawahan sekaligus temannya. Dan orang itu adalah Timor Leste.

Dan, dia baru saja tersadar kalau dia mengeluarkan suara kepada seseorang yang dia tak kenal. _Oh, persetan dengan sumpahku dulu—Mor lebih penting saat ini_, batin Nesia, mengernyit.

Nesia melingkarkan lengan Mor di sekeliling lehernya, dan berusaha untuk mengangkat tubuh Mor. Saat mengangkat tubuh Mor, napasnya dangkal. Rasanya berat tubuh seorang laki-laki benar-benar _berat_. Dia meletakkan tubuh Mor di sebuah kursi berlengan. Kemudian, dia menunggu datangnya pertolongan medis di luar galeri, lebih tepatnya di trotoar.

※

Netherlands menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangan. Beberapa helai rambut menempel di pelipis karena keringat. Rasanya ada beban berat menumpuk di kepalanya, menyimbolkan rasa stres yang benar-benar membuatnya pusing.

_Dialah penyebab Pengawas-Pengawas bedebah itu mengawasi Nesia._

Dia yakin sekali bahwa ada setidaknya tiga-empat Pengawas yang menguntit Nesia tanpa diketahui oleh orang yang diuntit itu sendiri. Pengawas itu bergerak dengan lihai, cepat, dan dapat menyelesaikan apa saja tanpa suara. Mereka dilatih khusus untuk melindungi Ketua Kerajaan Barat. Tapi, Netherlands selalu mengatakan bahwa itu adalah sebuah omong kosong—Ketua hanya ingin memperbudak, mencuci otak Pengawas-Pengawas, menyuruh mereka untuk melakukan sesuatu yang menguntungkannya.

Dan, dia yakin, Ketua sudah meneliti apa saja yang berhubungan dengan Nesia.

Semua ini karena _dia_. Sudah seharusnya dia tidak menyapa Nesia saat memasuki Kafe Ayu, namun tetap saja dia menyapanya; perasaan yang membawanya. Saat itu, dia tak bisa memungkiri kalau hatinya—oh, persetan dengan _hati_—ingin berbicara dengannya. Nesia adalah perempuan yang cantik, punya bakat, dan memiliki pesona yang dapat menarik pria: mata besar sehitam kegelapan, menarik hasrat laki-laki untuk mengetahui siapa perempuan itu; pipi bagaikan buah persik; tangan yang cekatan dalam menggores kertas; poni yang menutupi wajah misteriusnya; rambut bergelombang yang tampaknya serasi dengan wajahnya; soal tubuh, jangan permasalahkan lagi.

Masih ada tiga puluh menit sebelum kereta sampai di Torchlight Station; tiga puluh menit yang menyakitkan, harus memikirkan sebuah rencana. Dia bisa saja lompat dari gerbong kereta, pergi kembali ke Kota Tenggara untuk menyelamatkan Nesia. Tapi, banyak resiko yang harus ia hadapi: dia sudah berada di daerah Barat, bersalju, dan jauh dari Kota Tenggara, serta persediaan makanan dan minuman yang tidak cukup. Satu-satunya pilihan hanyalah membeli tiket di Torchlight Station menuju Kota Tenggara. Tapi sepertinya, akan ada Pengawas yang menyergapnya saat sampai di stasiun nanti. _Sialan._

Sepertinya, dia hanya bisa memilih satu-satunya pilihan yang tersedia untuknya: ke Torchlight Station. Dan itu bukanlah _pilihan_.

.

.

.

Sebuah suara melengking setelah kereta telah berhenti dengan sempurna di Terminal 4, diikuti oleh suara perempuan yang memberitahu penumpang kereta untuk tidak meninggalkan barang-barang penting, keluar dengan hati-hati, dan memberi salam perpisahan.

Lima belas menit sebelumnya, Netherlands sudah melempar mayat si gadis Pengawas melalui jendela—badan gadis itu kecil, juga ringan, muat untuk membuang mayat itu di tengah salju melalui jendela, darahnya juga sudah kering—membiarkan badan gadis itu terpelanting, terjerembab di antara salju. Dia tak mempedulikan jika ada seseorang yang melihat aksinya. Dia memang pembunuh, dan dia tak perlu menyembunyikan fakta itu, hanya berusaha untuk tidak tertangkap oleh aparat kepolisian atau seseorang yang benar-benar ingin mengejarnya

Netherlands berdiri di depan pintu gerbong. Lima menit setelah pemberitahuan itu, pintu gerbong belum juga terbuka. Netherlands mengerutkan dahi. Dia memutuskan untuk berjalan ke gerbong keempat, keluar dari pintu elektronik; pintu gerbong keempat bekerja dengan baik, terbuka lebar di ambang terminal. Sebelum keluar, dia menaikkan syal menutupi tulang pipinya.

Netherlands berjalan keluar dengan langkah tenang, namun cepat dan teratur. Mata mewaspadai setiap orang yang lalu lalang di hadapannya. _Perlahan, Netherlands, perlahan_, _Pengawas-Pengawas tidak akan menangkapmu, _katanya pada dirinya sendiri, berusaha memotivasi dirinya agar cepat keluar dari Torchlight Station ini. "Ayo, ayo, ayo," Netherlands berkata, suara seperti memantul di dinding syal. "Pergi dari sini."

Sekonyong-konyong, sepasang tangan besar mencengkeram bahu Netherlands. Netherlands berbalik dan terbelalak. Pengawas sudah menangkapnya! Saat dia ingin mengambil pistol, ada satu tangan mungil memukul tengkuknya, menidurkan Netherlands dalam kegelapan.

Dalam kegelapan, Netherlands memikirkan dua hal: syal dan rambutnya. _Keduanya benar-benar mencolok, ya? _Netherlands tak perlu repot untuk mendapatkan jawabannya.

※

**walking on air**

five – captured

※

Malay menyenandungkan sebuah nada dengan riang. Dia duduk di lantai kamar tidurnya, pulpen terjepit antara ibu jari dan jari telunjuk. Dia sedang menulis resep biskuit untuk Nesia agar kakaknya itu mengerjakan tugasnya karena Pura dan Ru akan datang ke rumah mereka besok. Di kertas putih itu, tinta pulpen membeku. Malay menulis:

_Kulit Biskuit_

_Bahan-bahan:_

_2 cangkir tepung serbaguna_

_½ sdt garam_

_4 sdt pengembang_

_2 sdt gula_

_½ cangkir mentega_

_½ cangkir susu_

—

_Campurkan bahan-bahan kering ke dalam mangkuk. Haluskan mentega. Buatlah lubang dalam adonan lalu tuangkan susu. Uleni dengan tangan sampai tercampur_—_jangan terlalu lama agar biskuitnya tidak mengeras. Gulunglah adonan dengan ketebalan satu buku jari. Potong adonan dalam bentuk kotak-kotak lalu letakkan di atas ayam dan sayur _(nanti aku yang bikin pai ayamnya)_. Oleslah bagian atas adonan dengan telur yang sudah dikocok sipaya biskuit berwarna cokelat. Pangganglah pada suhu 204° C selama 25-30 menit._

Setelah membaca ulang, Malay mengangguk-angguk sendiri. Resep yang dia buat ini sudah cukup jelas, menurutnya. Mudah-mudahan saja Nesia pintar dalam hal ini. Malay menghela napas panjang, kemudian meletakkan buku catatannya di atas tempat tidur, berjalan keluar dari kamarnya untuk menonton berita di televisi. Dia tak menyadari bahwa seorang Pengawas sudah berada di dalam rumahnya sendiri.

※

Hal pertama yang Netherlands ketahui saat tersadar adalah: dia berada di dalam penjara, tangan diborgol.

Hal kedua yang Netherlands ketahui saat tersadar adalah: tiga orang Pengawas berjaga di luar selnya, tiga-tiganya dilengkapi dengan pistol laras panjang, menggantung di punggung mereka.

Hal ketiga yang Netherlands ketahui saat tersadar adalah: syalnya menghilang, tasnya menghilang.

Menyebalkan. Ditangkap seseorang benar-benar menyebalkan.

Netherlands menggeliat sesaat, berguling-guling di atas lantai berbahan batu berwarna kekuningan seperti cacing kepanasan sampai akhirnya dia terduduk. Matanya menatap api yang berkobar-kobar di obor yang menempel di dinding, cahaya remang-remangnya mempertegas kegelapan penjara itu. Dia bingung melakukan apa di penjara; tak mungkin dia kabur sementara tangan diborgol dan sedang diawasi oleh Pengawas. Dia benar-benar bingung. Dia pun melamun, memikirkan bagaimana nasib kuas Nesia di tangan musuhnya.

Lamunan itu segera berakhir saat seseorang memanggilnya.

"Ah, Netherlands, kau sudah tertangkap rupanya! Bagaimana kabarmu, Nether? Kau tahu aku merindukanmu."

Netherlands menatap tajam lelaki yang berdiri dengan tangan tergenggam di belakang punggung. Dia berpendapat kalau dia sudah sampai di _Inferno._ "Baik-baik saja. Kau senang melihatku dipenjara seperti ini, bukan, Antonio?" Netherlands tersenyum penuh sarkasme dan ironi.

"Kau tahu saja, Netherlands. Tebakanmu tepat sekali—aku _memang _merindukan di saat-saat kau terpenjara seperti ini," Antonio berkata. "Kapan terakhir kali aku memenjarakanmu? Ah, ya, lima tahun lalu, saat kau membunuh orangtuamu sendiri."

* * *

Disclaimer: Hetalia – Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya; resep Kulit Biskuit © Sarah Prineas (novel The Magic Thief #2)

a/n: iya, iya, saya tahu kalau Luxembourg itu anak yang MANIS. Iya saya tahu Spain itu juga manis. tapi, heck, saya cinta konflik 8DD btw, sekarang sampai 24 Mei (mungkin 25 Mei) nanti saya mau munculin simbol burung hantu karena saya nunggu album baru Owl City~! Oh, Adam Young, lagu balasanmu untuk Taylor Swift itu loh~ Tuhan... btw, btw, CHAPTER INI GAJE GILA TUHAN! TOLONG KASITAHU KALAU ADA YANG BENAR-BENAR GANJIL!

oke, Mr. Owl memberi salam!

,_ _,  
[O.o]  
/)_ _)

Sampai jumpa di next chapter 833


	6. six

Netherlands mengernyit. Kenangan berdarah lima tahun lalu melintas cepat di otaknya bagaikan kereta api yang tak dapat dihentikan karena remnya sudah blong. Oh, kenangan yang menyenangkan untuk Netherlands; kenangan yang memuakkan untuk kedua adiknya.

Lima tahun lalu, di rumah mewahnya, Netherlands menggenggam dua pisau belati, di ikat pinggangnya terdapat revolver berisi lima peluru―satu peluru sudah menembus dahi ibunya, mencabut nyawa ibunya seketika itu juga. Ayahnya yang saat itu masih hidup berlutut di hadapan Netherlands, memohon-mohon agar dia diampuni. Dalam suasana remang-remang, wajah ayahnya yang dipenuhi dengan keriput dan kerutan karena termakan usia serta darah sang istri memenuhi wajahnya terlihat menyedihkan. Namun, bagi Netherlands wajah berkeriput itu adalah topeng palsu yang sudah menempel dengan daging dan tulang, menyembunyikan rasa egoisme milik ayahnya.

"Kumohon, Neth, jangan lakukan hal seperti ini kepada Ayah!" sang ayah memohon. "Jangan kotori kepribadianmu ini―kepribadian yang dicontoh oleh adik-adikmu―dengan suatu pembunuhan! Jangan lupakan bagaimana pentingnya peranku dalam hidupmu, Netherlands. Jangan lupakan!"

Netherlands hanya menjawab perkataan ayahnya dengan keheningan. Mata mereka beradu: yang satu ingin mencabut nyawa seseorang, yang satu lagi ingin nyawanya terselamatkan.

"Tolong, Neth―"

Kalimatnya terpotong karena satu gerakan cepat Netherlands. Lelaki muda itu menusuk jantung ayahnya dengan dua pisau sekaligus, darah menyembur keluar dengan cepat. Saat badan almarhum ayahnya terkulai di atas lantai dengan genangan darah sebagai alas, Netherlands menatap mata ayahnya yang masih terbuka, senyum kecil tersungging di wajahnya. "Maaf, Ayah. Tapi, ini salahmu sendiri karena sudah mengajariku cara bertarung. Dan, hei, aku benar-benar berterimakasih karena sudah mengajariku. Sangat berguna untukku, seperti sekarang ini."

Netherlands mengambil dua pisaunya dan membersihkannya dengan tisu. Dia membersihkan pisaunya sampai tisu meresap semua cairan darah. Saat itu juga, Luxe muncul di ambang pintu kamar tidur milik orangtuanya dan menjerit. Kemudian Belgie muncul setelah mendengar jeritan Luxe. Belgie menutup mulutnya, menahan hasratnya untuk berteriak dan memilih untuk memeluk Luxe, yang sudah meraung-raung meminta orangtuanya kembali hidup. Netherlands menerima tatapan kecewa bercampur marah milik Belgie dengan sebuah lambaian perpisahan.

"Oh, hai, Belgie. Kau sudah melihat mayat mereka? Ya, aku yang membunuh mereka karena perbuatan mereka. Dan, tolong jangan pernah mencariku karena aku bukan lagi kakak yang baik untuk kalian berdua. _Adieu_."

Netherlands pun melompat dari lantai dua melalui jendela.

Setelah tiga hari melarikan diri dari rumahnya, gerombolan Pengawas memergokinya membeli majalah di sebuah toko buku. Saat itu, Netherlands menyesal telah membeli di toko buku yang terletak di dekat pelabuhan. Pengawas-Pengawas sering mengawas di sana berhubung di pelabuhan tersebut hanya satu-satunya jalan yang tersedia menuju Dusk Palace, sebutan untuk Istana Kerajaan Barat karena desain istananya mengangkat desain gothik dan berwarna kelabu, sehingga terkadang tak terlihat saat malam hari. Pulau di mana Dusk Palace berdiri disebut juga Dusk. Namun, Netherlands memberi julukan Pulau Dusk menjadi _Inferno_―Neraka.

Kemudian, Netherlands divonis lima puluh tahun penjara. Namun, di tahun keduanya berada di penjara, dia berhasil kabur dari penjaranya. Dia pun menjadi buronan selama tiga tahun. Tiga tahun yang menyenangkan, sampai akhirnya dia kembali ke Inferno, tepat di penjara tempat ia mendekam tiga tahun lalu.

"Tiga tahun, eh? Lama juga," kata Netherlands. "Jadi, Antonio, apa yang kauinginkan? Aku yakin ada sesuatu yang ingin kaubicarakan denganku. Mungkin tentang hukumanku."

Antonio menggeleng. "Hei, hei, hei. Jangan terburu-buru! Kita ini sudah tak bertemu selama tiga tahun, dan aku merindukan saat-saat itu. Jadi, mari kita berbincang-bincang. Mari kita lihat... Bagaimana kalau kita bicarakan dulu tentang adikmu, Belgie?"

Netherlands mengernyit. "Oh, _please_... jangan bicarakan dia. Aku benar-benar depresi saat Belgie memilih untuk menjadi istri_mu_. Dia memang wanita jalang."

Salah satu Pengawas menembak tanah tepat di samping paha Netherlands.

Netherlands mendongak, menatap wajah muram Antonio. "Walaupun dia wanita jalang, aku tetap mencintainya, _kakak ipar_," Antonio menekankan. "Aku tak akan menggunakannya untuk kepentinganku sendiri. Meskipun dia adalah umpan yang berharga untuk menarikmu keluar dari lubang persembunyianmu, aku tak akan memanfaatkannya, Aku _akan _melindunginya dari tangan jahanammu itu."

Netherlands meludah ke tanah. "Omong kosong."

"Tak percaya? Ya, sudah. Yang penting aku sudah memberitahumu, _kakak ipar_." Antonio nyengir saat melihat kerucut di wajah Netherlands. "Yakin tak mau membicarakan Belgie? Luxe juga?"

Netherlands menggeleng. Entah mengapa dia memilih untuk diam daripada meladeni Ketua sialan yang menjadi adik iparnya selama setahun terakhir.

"Hmmm, benar-benar seorang kakak yang tak baik. Tak ingin mengetahui kabar adik-adiknya sendiri. Kasihan Belgie dan Luxe," komentar Antonio.

_Memang, _Netherlands membenarkan dalam hati.

"Baiklah... jika ini maumu, Netherlands, aku akan masuk ke pokok permasalahan," kata Antonio.

Netherlands mengangguk. Ini jauh lebih baik daripada berbicara basa-basi. Persetan dengan basa-basi.

"Kau yang membunuh Arthur Kirkland di hutan salju, bukan?" Antonio bertanya, menjalinkan kedua tangan di belakang punggung.

Netherlands mengernyit lagi. _Interogasi. Dia menginterogasiku. Mengejutkan_. Namun dia tak mengelak dari pertanyaan Antonio; itu adalah sebuah kenyataan dan Netherlands tak punya alasan untuk mengelak. Netherlands mengangguk. "Ya, aku membunuhnya secara terpaksa; dia menembakiku. Untung saja badanku tak ditembus oleh peluru timah."

"Langkah yang salah untuk diambil, Netherlands. Tiap kali kau membunuh seseorang, kau akan meninggalkan jejak dan hanya butuh sedikit waktu bagiku untuk menemukanmu."

Netherlands mendengus. "Tentu saja. Buktinya kau sudah menangkapku."

"Baiklah, kita lanjut dulu _perbincangan _kita. Kau juga yang membunuh Esther, 'kan?"

Netherlands mengangkat alis. "Esther?"

"Gadis di kereta api. Kau ingat?"

"Ah, si gadis Pengawas," kata Netherlands, mengingat-ingat detik-detik saat ia mencabut nyawa gadis malang tersebut. "Ya, aku mengingatnya. Umurnya masih muda tapi sudah menjadi mesin pembunuh manusia. Dia beruntung karena aku sudah mengambil penderitaannya." Netherlands terdiam. "Oh, sudah seharusnya. Tak mungkin hanya ada seorang Pengawas yang mengejarku. Pasti ada seorang lagi, bukan, yang mengawasiku di kereta api itu?"

Antonio bertepuk tangan. "_Bravo_! Kau benar sekali: seseorang itu adalah masinis."

"Tak perlu bertepuk tangan."

"Tak masalah bagiku." Antonio mengangkat bahu. Dia kembali menjalinkan tangan di belakang punggung, kemudian cengiran di wajahnya menghilang. "Aku akan menanyakan sesuatu, Netherlands."

"Bilang saja. Jangan membuang waktumu, _Ketua_. Aku yakin kau mempunyai kesibukan tersendiri."

Antonio tak mengacuhkan perkataan Netherlands. "Apakah kau ingin mendapatkan, atau paling tidak menemui adik-adikmu?"

Netherlands terdiam. _Hah? Menemui Luxe dan Belgie? Memangnya mereka mau bertemu denganku setelah aku membunuh Ayah dan Ibu? _Netherlands merasa bingung. Terkadang, dia membutuhkan seseorang untuk diajaknya bicara, dan terkadang ia juga merindukan saat-saat keluarganya masih utuh, gelak tawa memenuhi rumah mereka, walaupun terkadang mereka―dia dan Belgie―sering bertengkar. Kalau boleh jujur, pertanyaan atau tawaran Antonio cukup menggiurkan. "Ya, aku pikir begitu." Netherlands mengembuskan napas. "Rasanya aneh sekali mendengar kau berbicara mengenai keluarga_ku_."

"Tepat sekali. Kau memang cocok menjadi wakilku." Antonio menyeringai. "Aku ingin bernegoisasi denganmu. Nyawa seseorang dengan nyawa seseorang. Bagaimana menurutmu? Tertarik?"

"Nyawa siapa yang kau maksudkan?"

"Oh, tentu saja perempuan yang kau dekati selama ini! Pelukis itu!"

※

**walking on air**

six – bullshit, bullshit, and bullshit

※

Malay menatap sekelilingnya dengan kewaspadaan tinggi. Dalam pegangannya, ada penggiling adonan yang terbuat dari kayu; Malay memegang penggiling adonan itu seperti memegang tongkat kasti. Kalung keberuntungannya juga sudah menggantung di leher.

Tingkat kewaspadaannya meningkat saat dia merasa ada seseorang mengawasinya dengan tatapan yang menusuk-nusuk. Jadi, dia mengambil kalung keberuntungannya dan menggenggamnya erat-erat, berharap keberuntungan sedang menghampirinya. Dia pun menonton televisi seakan-akan tak terjadi apa-apa. Kemudian, tingkat kewaspadaannya meningkat lagi saat mendengar jelas suara dentingan kaca di kamar Nesia. Dia pun berjinjit ke dapur, mengambil langkah-langkah kecil agar dia tak menimbulkan suara dan mendatangkan bahaya baginya. Saat mengetahui bahwa tak ada seorang pun yang berada di dapur, dia segera mengambil penggiling adonan dan berlari tunggang-langgang ke ruang tamu, kembali menonton televisi dan berusaha bersikap seperti tak ada yang terjadi.

Malay menarik napas. _Oke, Malay, jangan takut. Kau ini laki-laki, jangan takut hanya karena suara dentingan kaca. Mengerti? _Malay mengangguk. _Mengerti._

Malay mengambil _remote _televisi, menyalakannya dan mulai menonton.

Lalu, seseorang membanting pintu. Hal itu membuat Malay refleks berlari ke arah pintu dan memukul-mukul kepala seseorang itu dengan penggiling adonannya tanpa melihat siapa orang tersebut. "Jangan kira aku bisa kalah karena badanku kecil, penyusup brengsek!" sembur Malay.

"Siapa yang kaubilang 'penyusup brengsek', hah? !"

Malay berhenti memukul saat mendengar suara kakaknya. "Nesia?"

"Siapa lagi?" Nesia menyahut marah sambil menyambar penggiling adonan dari tangan adiknya.

Malay bergidik. "Ups, salah orang."

Nesia segera menjitak kepala Malay. "Maksudmu apa, hah?"

"Tidak, tidak! Hanya saja aku mengira ada seseorang yang sedang menyusup ke rumah kita."

"Dan mengapa kau bisa berpikiran seperti itu?"

"Karena aku mendengar suara dentingan kaca... Dan, tolonglah jangan membuat wajah seperti itu! Itu menyebalkan!" Malay berteriak saat melihat Nesia memasang wajah yang seakan-akan mengatakan bahwa perkataannya itu hanya bohong belaka.

"Masalahnya, Dik, di sini Jalan Pelangi. Dan karena ini Jalan Pelangi, tak akan ada seseorang yang berani masuk ke sini," Nesia berkata. "Apa kau pernah mendengar kalau para kriminal pernah beraksi di sini? Tidak, bukan?"

"Baiklah, aku memang tidak pernah mendengar kalau kriminal-kriminal itu pernah melakukan kejahatan di sini. Tapi, itu tidak berarti kalau di sini tak _akan _pernah terjadi kejahatan." Malay merengut.

"Itu hanya perasaanmu saja." Nesia melirik ke arah jam dinding. Dia menepuk kepalanya kemudian berbalik lagi menghadapi sang adik. "Aku harus pergi."

Malay mengangkat alis. "Pergi?"

"Yep. Aku harus pergi ke rumah sakit. Mor tiba-tiba saja pingsan dan tak ada wali sehingga aku yang harus mengurus administrasi... dan pembayaran rumah sakit." Dia melihat Malay membuka mulut. "Tenang saja. Aku akan memotong gajinya untuk beberapa bulan."

Malay segera menutup mulutnya; dia tak perlu mengatakan apa-apa lagi. Dia membiarkan kakaknya berjalan melewatinya menuju kamarnya untuk mengambil pakaian dalam, kardigan hitam, celana selutut berwarna merah serta kaus putih bergambar burung garuda. Malay melipat tangan, bersandar di pintu seraya melihat kakaknya memasukkan semua pakaiannya beserta dompet ke dalam tas ransel batik. "Mau menginap, ya?"

Nesia mengangguk tanpa suara, masih sibuk dengan tas ranselnya.

"Sampai kapan menginapnya?" Malay bertanya lagi.

"Lusa," jawab Nesia singkat. "Mungkin lebih. Dokter mengatakan bahwa dia mungkin pingsan selama beberapa hari. Setelah bangun dia akan diperiksa lagi oleh paramedis untuk mengetahui secara lebih jelas apa yang menyebabkan dia pingsan." Nesia bangkit dan menyandang ranselnya. "Jadi, bisa jaga rumah dulu, selama beberapa hari?"

"Tapi, Pura dan Ru datang ke sini besok! Mereka pasti mencarimu. Apa kau tak mau bertemu dengan mereka?"

"Aku ingin, tapi, aku harus merawat Mor―dia satu-satunya pegawai di galeriku," kata Nesia.

"Baiklah," Malay mendesah, sebuah kerutan muncul di dahi, kecewa. "Tapi, kau harus mampir besok. Masih ada pekerjaan yang belum kaukerjakan."

Nesia mengerjapkan mata, kemudian mengacak-acak rambut Malay. "Tenang saja, aku masih berniat untuk membuat kulit biskuit." Nesia nyengir. "Baiklah, aku harus pergi."

Malay tak menjawab. Dia tetap berdiri di tempatnya dengan tangan terlipat di depan dada sementara Nesia berjalan keluar dari rumah. Malay sempat menghela napas sebelum berjalan ke dapur. Dia mengambil gelas dan mengisinya dengan air putih, meneguk, membiarkan cairan itu meluncur turun di kerongkongannya. Saat dia mengambil satu tegukan lagi, dia menyadari ada seorang lelaki imut tengah duduk di meja makan, menyesap teh dalam cangkir keramik dengan gerakan anggun. Lelaki itu mendongak, menatapi Malay dengan mata birunya, dan melambai, memasang senyum kecil yang terkesan ramah.

"Ah, Malay. Apa kabar?" tanya lelaki itu.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Malay, memasang kuda-kuda yang dia pelajari dari film. "Mau apa kau di sini?"

Lelaki itu bangkit, cangkir keramik masih berada di tangannya. "Ah, ya... tak sopan jika aku mengetahui namamu, tapi kau tak mengetahui namaku," kata lelaki itu. "Namaku Luxembourg, dan aku di sini untuk _menjagamu_."

_Sudah kubilang ada seorang penyusup, Nes. Ada penyusup di rumah kita_, pikir Malay dalam hati, keringat dingin mengucur di pelipisnya.

※

Nesia berlari secepat mungkin ke rumah sakit. Dia merasa bersalah karena meninggalkan Malay di rumah, tapi dia yakin bahwa dia baik-baik saja, aman di dalam rumah mereka yang nyaman. Nesia berlari melewati orang-orang yang sepertinya baru saja pulang dari aktivitas yang melelahkan. _Sudah petang_, pikir Nesia sembari mendongak menatapi langit jingga keunguan, sinar mentari terlihat samar ditutupi gedung, seberkas warna biru malam yang pekat mulai muncul untuk mengambil alih langit.

Dia kembali memusatkan pandangan ke jalanan, berlari dengan langkah-langkah kecil. Lampu jalan mulai menyala, menerangi jalanan, padahal matahari belum tenggelam juga. Matanya silau saat lampu jalan menyala, sehingga dia mengerjapkan mata berulang kali untuk menyesuaikan diri. Sayangnya, setelah menyesuaikan diri dengan cahaya lampu jalan, Nesia menabrak seorang perempuan, membuat perempuan yang ia tabrak terjatuh.

"Maaf!" Nesia berseru, mengulurkan tangan. "Anda tak apa-apa?"

Perempuan yang ia tabrak menyambut uluran tangan Nesia. Setelah bangkit, dia menyapu debu dan pasir dari roknya. "Ya, aku tak apa-apa," kata perempuan tersebut. "Dan permintaan maaf diterima. Lain kali hati-hati saat berjalan. Kau tak mau 'kan kejadian seperti ini terulang lagi?"

Nesia mengangguk malu. "Baik."

Perempuan itu melenggang pergi. Nesia menatapi siluet punggung perempuan itu sebelum menghilang ditelan keramaian. Perempuan itu cantik. Rambutnya pendek dan bergelombang, bandana hijau menghiasi rambut cokelatnya. Tubuhnya juga sepertinya proporsional. Dari cara berbicaranya tadi, perempuan itu termasuk kategori orang yang ramah. Nesia juga sempat melihat sesuatu berkilauan di jari manisnya. Mungkin cincin pernikahan. Lelaki yang beruntung.

Nesia menggeleng kepala, memarahi dirinya sendiri karena melamun di tengah jalan. Tanpa buang waktu lagi, dia berlari menuju rumah sakit.

.

.

.

_Sayang, aku sudah menemuinya. Nesia Raya itu cantik sekali―cantiknya sama persis dengan foto yang kudapat dari internet. Aku tak percaya bahwa aku menginginkannya sebagai adik iparku. Tapi, tolong, buat dia bernegoisasi denganmu. Aku tak ingin membunuh sekarang ini...Tapi, hal itu tak mungkin, ya? Kalau Netherlands tidak mau bernegoisasi, aku harus membunuh Nesia dan Luxe akan membunuh adiknya... itu tugasku, bukan?_

_~Belgie_

Belgie menggigit bibirnya. Tangannya gemetar saat menekan tombol untuk mengirim pesan kepada Antonio. Dia tak ingin melakukan hal ini.

※

Netherlands mengernyitkan dahi. "Ini bukanlah negoisasi, Antonio. Ini pemaksaan!"

"Oh, ayolah. Terima saja. Semua ini aku atur agar kau bisa bertemu dengan Belgie dan Luxe," kata Antonio. "Bunuh saja adik pelukis itu. Atau..."

"Atau apa? !" Netherlands mendesak.

"Belgie akan membunuh pelukis itu. Luxe akan membunuh adiknya. Dan aku akan membunuh mereka berdua. Hanya karena Belgie sudah menjadi istriku dan Luxe sudah menjadi adikku, aku tak akan segan membunuh mereka berdua," Antonio menjawab. "Terima atau tidak?"

Netherlands terdiam. Senyum pahit muncul di wajahnya. Tampaknya dia harus melakukan hal itu. "Aku tak punya pilihan lain, eh?"

"Ya, kau memang tak punya pilihan lain." Antonio menyeringai puas, senang dengan keputusan Netherlands.. Dia pun menoleh ke arah seorang Pengawas. "Siapkan pesawat. Kita pergi ke Tenggara," perintahnya.

* * *

**disclaimer: **Hetalia – Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya

**a/n: **dan, cerita ini tetap gaje -_- maaf kalo memusingkan. Boleh dibilang ini dibuat secara terburu-buru karena kakak saya mau pake laptop saya buat ngedit foto :p yah, tapi senang juga sih, habis nonton Inception sama Time of EVE XDD

**music: **Stay with You – capsule

,_ _,

[o_o]

/(_ _)\


	7. seven

Luxe tersenyum ramah. Dia menunduk sesaat kemudian membentangkan tangan yang tak memegang cangkir. "Nah, sesi perkenalan sudah selesai. Bisa kita berbincang-bincang dahulu, Malay? Aku ingin berbicara denganmu."

"Aku tak mengenalmu," kata Malay muram.

"Kau mengenalku," balas Luxe. "Bukankah aku sudah memberitahumu namaku, juga tujuanku di sini?" Luxe melihat Malay mengangguk pelan. "Nah, itu berarti kau sudah mengenalku. Dan jangan repot-repot untuk memperkenalkan diri―aku sudah mengetahui latar belakangmu." Malay hendak membuka mulut, tapi dipotong oleh Luxe. "Nama lengkap: Malay Sia Hindia; umur tujuh belas tahun; tinggi seratus enam puluh lima sentimeter; tak mempunyai anggota keluarga lain selain seorang kakak perempuan dan dua sepupu karena perang antara Timur dan Barat beberapa tahun lalu; dan kau juga seseorang yang gemar memasak. Aku hanya memberitahumu garis besarnya. Tak usah bertanya mengapa aku bisa mengetahui latar belakangmu. Itu rahasia dan tak boleh diketahui oleh siapa pun, termasuk orang yang seharusnya dilindungi. Nah, bisakah kita duduk? Sungguh, kakiku terasa pegal saat ini," kata Luxe.

Walaupun ia merasa ragu, tetap saja ia mengangguk. Bagaimanapun juga Malay penasaran dengan lelaki berkacamata itu. Lelaki itu mungil, masih muda, tapi entah bagaimana caranya ia menyusup ke rumah ini, juga mengetahui latar belakangnya. "Tentu saja."

Luxe mengangguk tanda terimakasih dan duduk di tempatnya semula, diikuti oleh Malay yang duduk di hadapannya. Keheningan yang canggung sempat melingkupi mereka sebelum Malay memberikan pertanyaan kepada Luxe.

"Jadi, Tuan Luxembourg―"

"Tolong, jangan memanggilku dengan embel-embel 'Tuan'. Panggil saja Luxe."

"Baiklah. Luxe. Ya aku bisa mengucapkannya." Malay menarik napas dalam-dalam. "Jadi Luxe, kaubilang padaku bahwa kau berada di sini―sepertinya dengan cara menyusup ke dalam rumahku―untuk melindungiku. Melindungi dari siapa? Aku tak pernah berurusan dengan seseorang akhir-akhir ini."

Luxe menyesap tehnya dengan tenang. "Aku melindungimu dari seorang buronan yang sudah kabur dari penjara tiga tahun lalu. Memang kau tak pernah berhubungan dengannya; kakakmu yang berhubungan dengan lelaki brengsek itu."

"Nesia?"

Luxe mengangguk. "Namanya Netherlands. Pernah mendengarnya?"

Malay menggeleng pelan.

Luxe mengambil selembar foto dari kantong celananya, menyodorkan foto itu ke hadapan Malay. "Kalau begitu, pernah melihat sosok seperti ini sebelumnya?"

Malay mengambil foto tersebut dan mengamati lelaki yang terpotret dengan saksama. Rambut seseorang yang bernama Netherlands itu disisir ke atas, membentuk model yang mirip dengan bunga tulip. Matanya tegas dan waspada. Tampaknya foto ini diambil saat buronan itu sedang dipenjara karena baju yang dipakai Netherlands saat itu merupakan pakaian serba jingga khas penjara. Malay mengernyitkan dahi, kemudian menyerahkan foto itu kembali kepada Luxe. "Ya, aku pernah melihat kakakku menggambarnya di buku sketsanya, dan saat menggambar orang itu, dia terlihat senang."

"Sepertinya makin banyak perempuan yang merasa senang saat lelaki tampan datang menghampirinya, termasuk kakakmu," komentar Luxe seraya menopang dagu; tangan yang satu sibuk mengaduk tehnya. "Tapi, masalahnya ialah: buronan itu telah menemukan kakakmu. Otomatis kakakmu _akan_ menjadi korban buronan itu selanjutnya, dan mungkin kamu juga _akan_ menjadi korban."

"_Akan?_ Kau memperkirakan kami berdua _akan _menjadi korban Netherlands? Tega sekali kau," Malay menyembur.

Luxe menyesap teh lagi. "Baik atau buruk, kami selalu memperkirakan kemungkinan yang akan terjadi pada seseorang. Lagipula, orang itu benar-benar orang yang berbahaya. Dia sudah membunuh dua orang dua minggu terakhir ini."

Malay melengkungkan mulutnya ke bawah. Rasanya ia ingin mencekik leher Luxe saat ini karena sudah memberitahukan dia bahwa kemungkinan besar dia dan Nesia akan menjadi korban. "Akan" telah menjadi kata terkutuk bagi Malay. "Ia sudah melakukan apa sampai-sampai kau datang 'melindungiku'?" Malay bertanya.

Suara _kling _cangkir keramik berenang melalui telinga Malay. Malay mengangkat alis dan mengambil kesimpulan bahwa Netherlands mempunyai suatu hubungan dengan Luxe. Hubungan itu memang ada; tergambar jelas saat Malay melihat raut wajah marah Luxe.

"Seperti yang sudah kubilang sebelumnya: dia membunuh dua orang selama dua minggu terakhir."

"Selain itu?"

Luxe sontak mengangkat kepalanya, membalas tatapan sinis Malay. "Maksudmu apa?"

"Selain membunuh dua orang, dia melakukan apa? Tak mungkin Netherlands diburu jika ia _hanya _membunuh dua orang," kata Malay.

"Dua nyawa dan kabur dari penjara," tambah Luxe. "Cukup?"

"Tidak," Malay menjawab tegas. "Kaupikir aku bodoh? Kau salah besar. Mungkin aku terlihat bodoh karena hobiku yang suka menonton sinetron dan memasak, tapi Nesia jauh lebih bodoh dariku. Lagipula, kelihatan sekali dari raut wajahmu kalau Netherlands melakukan sesuatu terhadapmu. Kau pasti salah seorang korban Netherlands. Apa itu benar?"

"Lebih tepatnya korban psikis," Luxe mengakui. Dia melepaskan kacamatanya dan memijat batang hidungnya. "Orang itu sudah membunuh orangtuaku―orangtua kami."

"Hm," Malay bersenandung. "Trauma, ya? Pantas saja kau tak mau menyebut namanya."

"Tentu saja. Orang yang sudah membunuh orangtuanya sendiri tak pantas lagi disebut-sebut," Luxe menggeram marah. "Dan tolong jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan yang mengarah ke masalah pribadiku. Itu menyebalkan."

Malay mengangkat kedua tangannya. "Ups, maafkan aku. Setidaknya aku harus mengetahui sesuatu darimu; kau sudah mengetahuiku tanpa sepengetahuanku, dan menurutku, itu juga menyebalkan."

"Rasa sebal ditukar dengan rasa sebal? Mengagumkan," cibir Luxe.

Malay tak membalas cibiran Luxe. "Sepertinya bahan pembicaraan kita telah habis," kata Malay, melirik ke jam dinding. "Sudah waktunya untukku menyiapkan makan malam." Malay bangkit dan berniat untuk mengambil bahan-bahan dari kulkas. Luxe juga bangkit membawa cangkirnya, berjalan menuju ruang keluarga.

"Jika kau mengkhawatirkan keadaan kakakmu, dia sedang berada di dalam pengawasan kakakku yang satunya. Dan katakan pada kakakmu untuk menghindari buronan itu. Bahaya," suruh Luxe sebelum menghilang dari dapur.

Dan Malay menurutinya. Dia mengirim Nesia pesan sebelum bersenandung dengan wajah muram. Bagaimanapun juga, Luxe bukanlah orang yang bisa dipercaya.

.

.

.

Luxe menyesap tehnya lagi sampai habis. "Jangan khawatir, _sunshine._" Luxe bernyanyi dengan nada ceria, bagaikan anak kecil yang baru saja mendapatkan uang jajannya. Ada kenakalan terpancar di mata birunya. "Jangan khawatir."

※

**walking on air**

seven – feel the pressure

※

Nesia meletakkan sekeranjang buah yang ia beli setelah menabrak wanita berbando itu di atas lemari kecil di pojok ruangan, sempat memandang miris pegawai galerinya yang sekarang terkapar lemah di rumah sakit. Lalu, dia menyalakan radio yang terletak di atas meja, mengatur volume menjadi kecil agar salah satu suster tak datang dan membentaknya karena sudah mengganggu pasien lain. Nesia sempat keluar mencari siapa saja, meminta seseorang yang ia temui mengambilkan kursi untuknya. Setelah mendapatkannya, Nesia berterimakasih dan menjejakkan kursi di lantai pualam di samping tempat tidur.

Nesia menggenggam tangan Mor, membelainya perlahan seraya matanya memandang miris wajah Mor. Mor tak pernah terlihat selemah ini sebelumnya. Ya, Nesia tahu kalau dia datang ke galeri, Mor akan menyapanya dengan sapaan lemah dan tak bersemangat. Walaupun begitu, Mor tetap menjaga kesehatannya―dia tak pernah absen menjaga galeri, selalu ada di atas kursi, membaca buku Portugis yang membuat Nesia memasang wajah pusing karena tak mengerti dengan bahasa asing. Dan sekarang, ia di rumah sakit, pingsan karena alasan tak jelas. Selama memandang wajah Mor, Nesia bertanya-tanya apa yang menyebabkan Mor bisa pingsan seperti sekarang. _Apakah dia mengalami dehidrasi? Tidak, tidak mungkin. Ataukah Mor menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya? Itu mungkin_, terka Nesia dalam hati.

Nesia menghela napas panjang setelah membaringkan kepalanya di tempat tidur, melarikan jari-jarinya di antara kerutan-kerutan kain seprai. Dia bingung harus melakukan apa. Ingin mengupas apel, tapi Mor belum bangun. Ingin pulang, tapi dia sudah berkata pada Malay untuk menjaga rumah karena Pura dan Ru akan datang ke sana besok. Ingin bicara dengan Netherlands, tapi keberadaan pria itu masih simpang-siur. Ingin menggambar, tapi peralatannya tertinggal di rumah. Jadi, Nesia di sini, bingung harus melakukan apa.

Nesia memutuskan untuk meniup udara melalui mulut, menyibakkan poninya ke atas. Dia melakukan itu beberapa kali sebelum jatuh tertidur.

※

"Cepat jalan!"

Seketika itu juga Netherlands mempercepat langkahnya. Telinganya sakit mendengar teriakan salah seorang Pengawas bernama Lovino membentaknya, mendorong punggungnya dengan moncong pistol laras ganda. Netherlands mendengus kesal. Ia sudah menyetujui bahwa ia akan membunuh adik Nesia. Lantas, mengapa ia tidak mendapatkan sedikit saja kebebasan? Dan mengapa ia harus menuruti perkataan Pengawas sialan itu? Karena ia adalah seorang buronan dan juga pion tak berharga dalam permainan Antonio. Netherlands menghela napas. Dewi Keberuntungan sedang tak berpihak dengannya.

Netherlands, dengan dua Pengawas di belakangnya berjalan menyusuri lorong lembap Dusk Palace. Beberapa kali ia mendengar celoteh dua Pengawas (yang ternyata merupakan saudara) ini, membicarakan sesuatu mengenai hadiah apa yang akan diberikan Antonio. Netherlands mendengar celoteh mereka dengan wajah jijik.

Netherlands sempat tak memerhatikan batu yang menyembul keluar dan tersandung, wajah mencium tanah. Lovino refleks mengokang pistol dan menempelkan moncong pistol ke kepala Netherlands.

"Mencoba kabur, Netherlands?" Lovino bertanya tajam.

Netherlands tidak menjawab.

"Sudahlah, Lovino. Dia hanya tersandung batu. Lihat?" kata Feliciano―saudara Lovino―sambil menunjuk batu yang membuat Netherlands terjerembap ke tanah.

Lovino mendengus, kemudian menarik kerah baju Netherlands, membuat Netherlands berdiri dengan leher tercekik kerah. "Sebaiknya kau tidak berbuat macam-macam, Netherlands. Kalau kau tak menurutiku, aku akan membuat kepalamu penuh dengan peluru," ancam Lovino. "Cepat jalan!"

Netherlands terhuyung-huyung menaiki tangga. Kalau bukan karena moncong pistol di punggungnya, mungkin Netherlands akan istirahat sebentar di lorong. Mereka berjalan melalui aula megah Dusk Palace menuju taman tempat mobil yang akan membawa Netherlands ke bandara. Netherlands tersenyum miris melihat Antonio sudah duduk tenang dalam mobil. Untuk kesekian kalinya, Lovino mendorong punggungnya, memaksanya masuk ke dalam mobil.

"Halo, Netherlands," kata Antonio. Wajahnya berseri-seri.

Netherlands menggelindingkan tatapan tajam ke arahnya. "Halo juga," balasnya tanpa ada setitik rasa senang.

Antonio tersenyum. "Penerbangan kita ditunda karena sepertinya ada suatu masalah yang terjadi di bandara," Antonio memberitahu. "Jadi besok, kita akan berangkat pagi-pagi."

Netherlands mendengus dan memalingkan wajah, menatapi pepohonan yang berlalu dengan cepat. Dia menyandarkan kepalanya di jendela, terlelap ke alam mimpi seraya sang sopir menyetir mobil menuju hotel terdekat.

.

.

.

Yang pertama kali Netherlands lihat saat membuka matanya ialah dia sudah berada dalam pesawat, duduk di kursi _first class_. Netherlands langsung berteriak, membuat puluhan pasang mata menatap ke arahnya. Dia tertawa gugup, merasa malu dengan kejadian tadi. Dia menduga bahwa ia dibawa dalam kondisi tertidur pulas. Antonio pasti menggunakan kekuasaannya tadi. Kalau tidak, mana mungkin ia sudah terduduk di kursi nyaman dan empuk ini?

"Aku tak menyangka bahwa kau seseorang yang gampang panik," komentar Antonio. "Kukira kau seseorang yang pendiam karena kau ingin menyembunyikan aibmu itu. Ternyata perkiraanku salah."

Netherlands menoleh dan mendapati Antonio duduk di sampingnya, mata bergeliatan melihat tulisan kecil di koran. "Kalau begitu aku minta maaf karena membuatmu mengira-ngira dengan sifatku ini," sindir Netherlands. Tanpa sadar ia menggoyangkan tangannya.

Antonio meningkatkan kewaspadaannya. "Aku sarankan kau duduk diam di tempat, Netherlands. Walaupun tanganmu yang cekatan itu tak diborgol saat ini, banyak orang akan siap menodongkan pistol di kepalamu."

Netherlands menunduk, melihat tangannya yang bebas bergerak itu. "Oh," gumamnya. Dia menghela napas. "Aku juga tak bisa kabur; aku di dalam pesawat sementara senjataku tertinggal di Dusk Palace."

"Juga kuasmu."

"Kuas?" Netherlands mengangkat alis. Butuh lima detik agar Netherlands bisa mencerna baik apa maksud Antonio. "Kuasku," katanya muram. "Dimana kuas itu?"

"Tersimpan baik di pojok penjaramu."

Netherlands menepuk dahinya. Kuas berharga itu disimpan di pojok penjara yang berdebu dan kotor. _Ugh_. "Aku harus jalan-jalan. Lama-lama aku stres harus berbicara dan duduk bersamamu."

"Boleh saja. Aku juga merasa stres harus berhubungan dengan bedebah berengsek sepertimu," kata Antonio tajam. Ia memberi tanda kepada seseorang yang sepertinya seorang Pengawas untuk mengawasi Netherlands dari kejauhan. "Nikmati jalan-jalanmu, Netherlands."

Netherlands mendengus dan berjalan menjauh dari kursinya. Dia membenamkan tangannya ke dalam kantong celana sementara seorang Pengawas memelototi punggungnya dan mengawasi Netherlands dari kejauhan. Netherlands berjalan melewati ratusan penumpang, melihat wajah mereka satu per satu.

"Nesia yang akan menjemput kita nanti."

Netherlands langsung mengedikkan kepala ke lelaki yang menyebut nama Nesia.

"Eh? Malay tidak ikut menjemput kita?" Kali ini terdengar suara perempuan.

Lelaki itu menggeleng. "Tidak. Dia sudah mengirimku pesan kemarin. Katanya dia harus mengurus sesuatu di rumahnya."

"Oh," gumam perempuan berkerudung itu. "Mungkin Malay membuat masakan spesial untuk kita. Itu 'kan hobinya. Omong-omong, Pura, ada seseorang yang sedang memandangi kita."

Lelaki bernama Pura itu mengangkat alis. Dia hendak membuka mulut sebelum perempuan berkerudung itu menaruh jari telunjuk di atas bibirnya, mendesis "Ssst!" dan menunjuk ke arah Netherlands tanpa malu.

"Dia mulai memandangi kita sejak kau menyebut nama Nesia," bisik perempuan itu.

Pura menghela napas, kemudian memandangi Netherlands. "Siapa kau, memandangi kami dengan tatapan lekat seperti itu?"

"Bukan. Bukan siapa-siapa," kata Netherlands. Dia langsung berbalik menuju kursinya dan duduk, memijat batang hidungnya, mengabaikan ocehan Antonio di sampingnya.

Sementara Netherlands berjalan menjauh dari kursi mereka, Pura menoleh ke arah adiknya. "Dia hanya orang aneh, Ru. Hanya orang aneh."

"Lihat cara pandangnya, Pur. Sepertinya dia mengenal Nesia!"

"Gah, itu hanya perasaanmu saja."

Ru hanya bisa cemberut. "Urus saja eksperimen piroteknikmu, bodoh."

※

Nesia mengerjapkan mata berulang kali. Dia mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling. Tak ada siapa-siapa. Hanya dia dan Mor ada di ruangan ini. Dia meregangkan kedua tangannya, melemaskan otot-ototnya. Dia menguap lebar sebelum mendapati layar ponselnya berkedap-kedip di dalam tasnya. Dia segera mengambil ponselnya dan membaca pesan dari Malay.

"'Kau harus menghindar dari orang bernama Luxembourg'? Siapa Luxembourg?" Nesia bertanya-tanya. Dia kembali membaca pesannya. "'Jangan menghubungi Netherlands.' Darimana dia tahu soal Netherlands? 'Dan tolong jemput Pura dan Ru. Aku sibuk.' Sejak kapan kau sibuk, adik bodoh!" geram Nesia, menggenggam ponselnya erat. Dia ingin mencekik leher Malay saat ini. tapi, mengingat ia tak memiliki kesibukan lain selain menjaga Mor, dia memutuskan untuk menjemput Pura dan Ru.

※

Antonio dan Netherlands berjalan keluar dari pintu kedatangan. Sebelumnya, tangan Netherlands diborgol oleh seorang Pengawas. "Aku tak bisa membiarkanmu bebas 'kan, Netherlands?" kata Antonio, yang disambut oleh dengusan jijik dari Netherlands saat tangannya diborgol. Dia langsung mendapat tatapan jijik dari para penumpang pesawat lainnya. Netherlands hanya bisa menghela napas. Kriminal memang pantas untuk mendapatkan tatapan seperti itu.

Mereka berjalan melalui kerumunan orang, beberapa kali menabrak seseorang. Netherlands celingak-celinguk melihat kepala-kepala orang berkumpul seperti bakso hitam dalam mangkuk. Dia bersumpah bahwa ia melihat Nesia sedang berjalan ke pintu kedatangan, melambaikan tangannya dengan semangat kepada lelaki berkacamata dan perempuan yang memakai kerudung hijau. Dugaannya benar: kedua orang yang ia temui di pesawat tadi merupakan kerabat Nesia.

"NESIA!" Tanpa sadar Netherlands meneriakkan nama Nesia.

Seorang Pengawas langsung menusuk telapak tangannya, berbisik di telinga Netherlands, "Jangan berbuat macam-macam!"

Tapi, Netherlands tidak mendengar ucapan pengawas tersebut. Dia malah menyikut perut Pengawas itu, membuat Pengawas itu lengah dan dia pun mengambil kesempatan untuk kabur dari Antonio dan para Pengawas. Suasana ramai seperti ini menguntungkannya. Para Pengawas tidak bisa menembaknya secara sembarangan karena bisa terkena masalah "peluru kesasar", juga sulit untuk menemukannya mengingat ia tidak menyisir rambutnya menjadi model bunga tulip sehingga dia mirip dengan orang lain. Pilihannya untuk mengejar Nesia memang tepat. Dia meneriakkan nama Nesia lagi, berlari sekencang-kencangnya. Ia dapat mendengar sayup-sayup suara Pengawas di belakangnya. Dia mempercepat langkahnya. Sulit untuk berlari dengan tangan terborgol seperti ini, tapi dia harus melakukannya. Sekali lagi Netherlands meneriakkan nama Nesia.

Sepertinya, Nesia mendengar teriakannya; dia melihat Nesia berbalik ke arahnya, menatapnya dengan sepasang mata hitam besar itu dengan tatapan kebingungan. "Netherlands?" panggilnya saat Netherlands berhenti di hadapannya, mengambil napas dalam-dalam. "A-apa yang kaulakukan di sini?"

"Um, kabur dari Pengawas," kata Netherlands canggung.

"Hah? Kabur dari apa?" Nesia melirik ke belakang Netherlands, mendapati satu pisau sedang tertancap di telapak tangannya serta borgol yang melingkari kedua pergelangan tangan Netherlands. "Ya ampun! Apa yang terjadi denganmu?"

Netherlands terkekeh sebelum menoleh ke belakang. Jauh di belakangnya masih ada seorang Pengawas, celingak-celinguk. "Uh, aku akan memberitahumu nanti. Sekarang, bisa cabut pisau itu dari tanganku dan putuskan rantai borgol ini dengan pisau itu."

"T-tapi..."

"Cepat! Aku sudah tak punya waktu lagi!" Netherlands mendesak. Nesia bergegas mencabut pisau dari telapak tangan Netherlands, yang ia sambut dengan ekspresi jijik. Dia berusaha memutuskan rantai borgol dengan sekuat tenaga. Butuh beberapa detik sampai Nesia berhasil memutuskan rantai itu. Netherlands langsung menggoyang-goyangkan tangannya. Dia menoleh ke belakang lagi, mendapati seorang Pengawas itu sudah tidak jauh di belakangnya. Dia refleks mengambil topi rajut milik Pura, memakainya hingga menutupi rambutnya. Dia langsung menarik Nesia ke dalam pelukannya.

"Ap―?"

"Diam. Cuma sebentar, kok," bisik Netherlands, memotong perkataan Nesia. Dia membenamkan wajahnya ke rambut Nesia, menutup matanya seraya menghirup aroma rambut Nesia. Dia menyelipkan kedua tangannya di pinggul Nesia; borgol yang sudah terputus tersembunyi di balik mantel Nesia. Dia berharap keberadaannya belum diketahui oleh para Pengawas.

Nesia bingung harus melakukan apa, jadi dia hanya membeku di tempat, membenamkan wajahnya yang memerah seperti kepiting rebus di dadanya. Saat membenamkan wajahnya di dada Netherlands, dia mempertanyakan apa yang terjadi dengan Netherlands. Kenapa dia bisa ditusuk seperti itu? Kenapa dia bisa diborgol? Siapa Pengawas itu? Dan... kenapa dia tiba-tiba memeluknya! Nesia menghembuskan napas, berharap bahwa Netherlands melepas pelukannya.

Netherlands mempertajam pendengarannya, berusaha mendengar percakapan mengenai dirinya. Dia mendengar suara yang sepertinya milik seorang Pengawas, mengatakan: "Cepat cari―kita mulai kehilangan jejaknya!" Mendengar itu, Netherlands memutuskan untuk memeluk Nesia lebih lama sampai ia merasa yakin bahwa para Pengawas mencari di tempat yang lebih jauh dari tempat ia berpijak saat ini.

"JANGAN MEMELUK SEPUPU KAMI TANPA PERSETUJUAN KAMI, _FREAK_!"

Netherlands dan Nesia―yang sepertinya terbawa suasana―langsung mendongak, memandangi Pura dan Ru yang sudah memegang buku setebal lima ratus halaman juga Ru. Netherlands melepas pelukannya; Nesia menggigit bibirnya, merasa canggung setelah mendengar perkataan Pura.

"S-sudahlah, Pura, Ru. Taruh buku-buku tebal itu kembali ke tempatnya, ya?" pinta Nesia.

"Tapi, Nesia... DIA MELAKUKAN PELECEHAN SEKSUAL PADAMU!" jerit Ru. "Kau tidak tahu betapa sakitnya hati kami melihat kamu direbut oleh _freak _seperti dia! Dan―dan―dan kau juga _sudah _melanggar sumpahmu!"

"Sumpah?" Netherlands menggumam.

Nesia mengatupkan bibirnya. Netherlands dapat melihat keringat dingin mengucur di pelipisnya, ekspresi panik mulai muncul di wajahnya. Dia bergegas mengambil ponselnya dan menekan beberapa tombol, kemudian memperlihatkan ponselnya ke Netherlands, Pura, dan Ru.

_Begini lebih baik, 'kan?_

Ru langsung memeluk Nesia. Pura memberikan tatapan tajam kepada Netherlands. Sedangkan Netherlands hanya mengerjapkan mata, bingung dengan peristiwa yang terjadi di hadapannya. Tapi, dia mengangkat bahunya, tersenyum melihat teriakan panik Ru dan Pura. Untuk sesaat dia melupakan rasa sakit di tangannya.

.

.

.

Antonio melihat figur Netherlands dari kejauhan, tertawa melihat seorang lelaki berkacamata dan perempuan berkerudung sedang memeluk perempuan bermantel merah. Antonio menyeringai seraya menelepon Luxe.

※

"Negoisasinya batal ya, Ketua? Sayang sekali... Mm-hmm, baiklah. Sampai ketemu di sana, Ketua."

Luxe memutuskan sambungan teleponnya. Dia menutup ponselnya, tersenyum dingin seraya mengokang senjatanya. Dia membuka pintu kamar Malay... dan moncong revolver mendarat di pelipisnya. Luxe spontan mengangkat pistolnya, mendaratkan moncong pistolnya di perut Malay.

"Kau itu adik ipar Ketua Kerajaan Barat, 'kan?" Malay memastikan.

"Ya, aku adik iparnya," Luxe mengakui. "Memangnya kenapa? Ada masalah dengan itu?"

"Aku tidak punya masalah denganmu―Ketua yang punya masalah denganku. Kalian pasti sudah mengetahui identitasku sebagai seorang _hacker_―seorang _hacker _yang pernah meng-_hack _komputer Kerajaan Barat."

Luxe tertawa lebar. "Ya, itu benar―aku memang datang ke sini untuk membunuhmu!" kata Luxe. "Juga menjagamu agar tak ada orang lain yang akan menembus kepalamu dengan pelurumu selain Netherlands. Tapi, yah, semenjak kakak dan dua sepupumu yang tolol itu bertemu dengan bedebah itu, rencana yang kami susun berantakan. Orang itu pun tidak bisa membunuhmu dan kami tak bisa menjerumuskan Netherlands ke penjara lagi."

"Kau memanfaatkan kakakku," gumam Malay, wajahnya memuram. "Kau memanfaatkan hubungan keluarga antara aku dan kakakku. Kau memanfaatkan hubungan antara Netherlands dan kakakku. Kau _juga_ memanfaatkan keadaan kakakmu sendiri. Apa kau tak punya hati?"

"Hati?" Malay mengerjapkan mata saat mendengar perubahan nada suara Luxe; nada suaranya setajam pisau. "Kenapa aku harus punya hati jika aku sudah mati? Bedebah itu sudah membunuhku setelah ia merenggut kedua nyawa orangtuaku," jawab Luxe, memperlihatkan sikap santai. "Berterimakasihlah pada kakakku karena sudah membunuhku juga membawa Nesia masuk ke dalam dua masalah."

Malay mendengus jijik. "Aku tak bisa menyalahkan Netherlands; dia tak sengaja bertemu dengan kakakku. Lagipula, cepat atau lambat Nesia akan tahu aku ini sebenarnya seorang _hacker_. Sepertinya aku harus meminta maaf padanya jika ia sudah tahu nanti."

"Oh, tampaknya kau tak bisa meminta maaf pada kakakmu."

"Hah?"

Luxe menarik pelatuk pistolnya.

* * *

disclaimer: Hetalia – Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya

a/n: chapter terpanjaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaang di fic ini. yeay~! dan, yeah, Malay itu seorang hacker :3 sebenarnya ini tidak direncanakan. Tapi, pas baca ulang negoisasi antara Netherlands dan Antonio untuk membunuh Malay rasanya aneh. Antonio 'kan kayak nggak punya alasan untuk menyuruh Netherlands membunuh Malay. Jadinya, saya buat Malay itu seorang hacker yang pernah menghack komputer Antonio ;3 maaf kalo alurnya terbelit-belit orzorzorz

,_ _,

[o_o]

/(_ _)\


End file.
